Luna Llena
by Hayden Bell
Summary: Jacob Black conoce a Edward Cullen en un giro inesperado de su vida. Ahora, sin saber a lo que se enfrentan, saben que están enamorados. ¿Qué sorpresas les depara la vida a dos seres de razas rivales? Nota: Versión alterna de la historia. SLASH
1. Sorpresa

**Luna Llena**

_**Sorpresa**_

El destino. Durante la vida de las personas, sus decisiones son las que marcaran su destino, decidir una u otra cosa es fundamental para mantener el equilibrio en cada uno de ellos. ¿Alguien se imagina las consecuencias de elegir o no alguna cosa? ¿Incluso la más insignificante? Pues eso es algo que nadie puede determinar, que nadie decide, todo queda en nuestras manos. Desde luego, no todo depende de nosotros, pues, algunas veces, las decisiones de los demás también afectan a terceros, personas cercanas que de alguna forma son parte de nosotros, pero que invariablemente pueden ser afectadas. El más simple de los movimientos cambia el curso de la historia, pero jamás lo sabrás, pues en tu mente no cabe la posibilidad, hasta que es demasiado tarde.

Un pareja discutía ávidamente dentro de su habitación, una acogedor rincón hecho de madera, una cabaña como la llaman normalmente, aunque ellos lo consideran más que eso, es un refugio. El punto es, que mientras él se negaba, ella insistía en que podría funcionar; por supuesto, cada quien tenía sus motivos para reafirmar sus posiciones y ninguno de los dos parecía tener ganas de ceder a las "explicaciones razonables" que argumentaba su, ahora, adversario.

-Quiero que Jacob sea un niño normal, como cualquiera, no tiene porqué sentirse encerrado en este lugar y dudo mucho que sea un peligro para los demás, ¡Es un niño! –insistía la mujer, armándose de valor como pocas veces, tratando de hacer entrar en razón al hombre que más ama en su vida, su esposo.

-Mujer por Dios, ¿Es que no te das cuenta?, si permitimos que vaya a una escuela normal, pronto se acostumbraría a vivir entre humanos comunes… y no debo recordarte que nuestro hijo es el siguiente líder de la manada. –Su contundencia al decirlo parecía imposible de contrariar, y su rostro casi sonreía con victoria cuando su mujer pareció ceder.

-Juegas con el destino de tu hijo Billy. –afirmó la conmocionada mujer. –Los espíritus no permiten que la voluntad de nuestro hermanos o nuestros hijos sea manejada por nadie… -eso desarmó por completo al joven hombre, que endureció el rostro y se quedó callado.

-Está bien. –dijo finalmente, pasados varios minutos. –Pero se alejará de esa escuela cuando sea su momento. –la mujer ya no pudo exigir más, había ganado aquella discusión y se sentía muy orgullosa de su marido, a quien abrazo con fuerza y desesperación, sonriendo con emoción.

Ninguno de ellos se dio cuenta de que a unos metros, detrás de una puerta, un emocionado Jacob Black sonreía sin poder evitarlo, su rostro estaba impregnado de emoción, pues él mismo insistió a su madre en la necesidad de irse a la secundaria, con todos los chicos de la ciudad, con todas las ganas de poder compartir las vivencias de la juventud de ahora, aunque claro, eso no lo sabía aun, pues en realidad no conocía mucho del "mundo exterior", los 14 años de su vida los pasó en la reserva natural de los Quileutes y aunque no comprendía las razones de su padre para mantenerlo ahí, ahora por fin tenía la oportunidad de educarse como cualquier chico de su edad y eso lo emocionaba sobremanera. Sin imaginarse las consecuencias de ello.

Al poco tiempo de ingresar a la secundaria, se hizo de muchos amigos, todos lo trataban muy bien, algunos incluso admiraban la forma en que sonreía, más de un chica trataba de llamar su atención, pero extrañamente, él no parecía muy interesado en tener a alguien a su lado, por supuesto, eso le agradó sobremanera a su padre, quien afirmaba que debía elegir a alguien del clan. Las cosas pintaban muy bien, tenía a sus amigos, sus padres, y mucha gente que lo apreciaba, aun cuando su altura no estaba a la par de muchos de sus compañeros, quienes le gastaban algunas bromas, aunque claro, reconocían la fuerza extraordinaria que lo caracterizaba, demostrada en una ocasión en la que tuvo que defenderse de uno de los abusivos de la escuela.

_Pero claro, el destino no parecía conforme con tanta perfección, ningún ser podía tener tantas facilidades durante su vida y se encargaría de recordárselo a Jacob. _

La noche en que cumplió quince años, su vida dio un giro tan doloroso, que no lo superaría tan fácilmente. Sus padres tuvieron un accidente automovilista, en el que ella murió y él quedó paralitico de por vida. El sufrimiento no tenía precedentes, sentir todo ese cúmulo de emociones ante la pérdida de una de las personas a las que más quería, fue devastador. Dejó la escuela, se olvidó de todo, su depresión llegó a límites insospechados, su padre tuvo que recurrir a muchas personas para que trataran de ayudarlo, sus amigos incluso intentaron hacerlo, pero nada de ello pareció funcionar, Jacob se caracterizaba por tener una sensibilidad poco usual entre su gente, pero es eso precisamente lo que lo volvía una excelente persona.

-No es justo que te hagas esto Jake… no puedes vivir así para siempre, debes… debemos seguir adelante. –su padre le hablaba con la calma que le caracterizaba en ese tipo de momento. –Amé a tu madre más que a ninguna otra persona, no dudes que yo también sufro, pero seguir adelante es la misión de todos nosotros, pues la muerte es parte de la vida.

-No debía irse, no tenía que haberme dejado. –los ojos de Jacob estaban húmedos, las lágrimas se volvían difíciles de retener cuando el tema de su madre era discutido.

-Lo sé, lo sé hijo… -le contestó su padre, quien sentía su corazón romperse al ver el sufrimiento de su hijo. –Pero lo mejor que podemos hacer es mantener viva la voluntad de tu madre. –aquello no quedó muy claro para Jacob. –Sí, quiero que vuelvas a la escuela, que te gradúes allá. –eso no se lo hubiera imaginado ni en un millón de años, pero su mismo padre le insistía en volver a la escuela.

-Pero tu habías dicho que…

-No importa lo que dije, lo que importa es el ahora… y creo que es necesario que vuelvas. –lo que su padre no le diría es que lo que realmente le interesaba era volver a verlo como antes, que se divirtiera como cualquier chico de su edad y no siguiera sufriendo la pérdida de su madre. –Volverás el próximo ciclo escolar, lo quieras o no. –sentenció el hombre, dando vuelta a su silla de ruedas y alejándose para no seguir discutiendo. Jacob se sintió un poco perplejo, no tenía muchas ganas de regresar, sobre todo por lo mal que se había portado todo ese tiempo con sus amigos, pero su padre tenía razón, seguir sufriendo por la muerte de su madre no la regresaría, y lo mejor parecía ser el cumplimiento de su más ferviente deseo.

Cuando regresó a la escuela, ya tenía 16 años cumplidos, no podía creer que las cosas siguieran igual, aunque la suerte por ser puesto en el siguiente grado fue mucha, el director incluso le hizo un exámen de aptitudes para saber si merecía tal beneficio. Su primer día de regreso parecía pintar muy bien, aunque afuera, el frío estaba calando los huesos de todos.

-¡Jake, amigo! –gritaba Mike desde el otro lado de los comedores, el moreno, al verle, fue rápidamente a donde ellos, ahí estaban todos: Mike, Jessica, Ángela, Eric, y hasta Jason. Todos le recibieron con aplausos, abrazos y buenos deseos, lo que lo hizo sentirse más vivo que nunca, tener amigos sin duda es la mejor parte de su vida.

-¿Y cómo están tus hermana? Rebecca Ya Rachel. –preguntó Jessica, sabiendo que ellas también estaban tristes por la muerte de su madre, aunque con menos problemas para superarlo que Jacob.

-Están bien, mi padre hace un buen trabajo con ellas. –afirmó el joven Quileute, que no puso mucho interés en seguir hablando de su familia, lo que quedó muy claro para los demás.

-Estoy seguro de que no tendrás de que preocuparte Jake. –Mike le pasó su brazo derecho, apretándolo ligeramente, a lo que los demás se quedaron en silencio, pues la mirada que le dedicó y el sonrojo provocado en Jacob, fue realmente abrumador, parecía que aquello no es tan normal como cualquiera pensaría.

-Ay no… -La repentina voz de Eric lo hizo a todos mirarle, solo para notar que él miraba a otro lado. –Los Cullen. –todos se giraron, excepto Jacob, que no entendía muy bien que pasaba.

-¿Quiénes? –preguntó, intrigado más de lo normal, las actitudes de sus amigos no fueron muy normales.

-Ellos. –Ángela señaló con discreción detrás de él, lo que lo motivó para girar su cuerpo y mirar como varios chicos llegaban por la entrada al comedor, al principio creyó que podrían tratarse de cualquier tipo de personas, pero todos les miraban, además que de algunos parecían tenerles miedo o algo parecido, Jacob no entendía todas aquellas reacciones.

-¿Y qué tienen de especial? –preguntó el moreno, regresando a su posición.

-Llegaron el ciclo pasado y son muy raros, ¿Qué no lo notas? –cuestionó Jason. –Los primeros son Emmett y Rosalie. –pudo ver a una chica rubia de aspecto severo pero muy bello al mismo tiempo, a su lado, estaba un chico alto y con un cuerpo robusto que a leguas se notaba su actitud prepotente. –Seguidos de Alice y Jasper. –ellos parecían bastante inusuales, mientras ella sonreía con tranquilidad, el parecía estar sufriendo enormemente, aun así, iban tomados de la mano y caminando de seguridad. –Jacob ya los miraba de lado, tratando de disimular, no quería verse como sus amigos. –Y finalmente… Edward. –ante este último, las cosas fueron completamente diferentes.

El tiempo pareció ir más lento, Edward Cullen caminaba detrás de todos los demás, su aspecto no marcaba mucha diferencia de los demás, pero realmente su atractivo no pasó desapercibido para Jacob, quien se quedó estático al verle pasar, podía medio escuchar las palabras de Jason quien seguía describiéndolos, pero eso ya no le importaba, mucho menos cuando sus ojos se cruzaron con los de aquel chico, que solo le dedicó una mirada por escasos segundos, segundos que ni siquiera notó, pues para él, ese contacto fue eterno.

Su ensoñación terminó cuando Mike lo devolvió a la realidad con un ligero empuje, sin embargo, aunque sus amigos seguían hablando discretamente de los Cullen, él siguió manteniendo contacto visual con el tal Edward, quien tampoco parecía muy interesado en evitarlo, incluso creyó ver que fruncía el entrecejo con interés, pero no estaba del todo seguro. Inevitablemente se sonrojó y decidió mirar de nuevo a sus amigos, no supo por qué, pero ese chico lo incomodó de una manera muy peculiar, una que no había conocido jamás. Trató por todos los medios de no volver a mirarlo hasta que terminó el almuerzo y finalmente pudieron salir de allí. Aunque mientras levantaban sus cosas, los Cullen de adelantaron y sin mirarlos siguieron de largo.

Jacob caminó por los pasillos, tenía clase de biología y ninguno de sus amigos estaría con él. Justo iba entrando cuando volvió a verlo, estaba al lado de la ventana y estaba solo, no comprendía a que se debía, pero no tenía tiempo de averiguarlo, lo siguió mirando con disimulo, incluso pudo ver que él también lo hacía; entregó su carnet al profesor, quien lo leyó solo por unos momentos.

-Bienvenido de vuelta joven Jacob, siéntese en aquel lugar y espero que siga demostrando su talento. –Jake solo dio un ligero "gracias", pues desde siempre le incomodó que los demás dijeran cosas tan buenas con respecto a sus estudios, aunque claro, no negaba que siempre había sido el mejor de su clase, este año no podría ser la excepción. Para su fortuna, o desgracia, estaría junto a Edward. Si n tardarse mucho, se sentó a su lado, se giró un poco para sonreírle a manera de saludo, pero el otro le ignoró olímpicamente, de hecho, hasta pareció alejarse un poco, lo cual hizo sentir mal al pobre de Jacob, creyendo que quizás olía mal o algo así.

El resto de la clase fue bastante incómoda, la actitud del chico Cullen fue bastante reservada y Jake no tuvo o no sintió, ninguna oportunidad de hablar con eso. Cuando sonó la chicharra para cambio de clase, Edward salió despedido de su silla, dejando al moreno muy confundido, sin entender el porqué de esa actitud tan arisca. Recogió sus cosas con calma y salió de salón, su siguiente clase lo hizo pasar por administración y lo que se encontró no pudo creerlo.

-Lo siento señor Cullen, pero no tenemos espacio en otro horario, esa será su clase el resto del año. –afirmaba una mujer, dejando en claro su punto. Al parecer el chico pidió un cambio, lo cual causo un cierto dolor en Jacob, impactado por la extremidad con la que seguía actuando el otro. Ante la negativa de la mujer, el castaño salió corriendo de ahí, Jake tuvo ganas de ir tras él y preguntarle si tenía algún problema, pero su reacción fue demasiado lenta para la de Edward, a quien ya no vio el resto del día.

Regresó a la reserva después de clases, su padre lo recibió contento e incluso afirmó verle un rostro diferente, a lo que Jake respondió negativamente, pero sin duda, él mismo se sentía distinto y no podía negar la razón, Edward lo impactó de una manera extraordinaria, negárselo sería tonto, sobre todo cuando el de piel pálida parecía haber tenido las mismas reacciones. Esa noche durmió con cierta intranquilidad, en sus sueños estuvo Edward, pero no de la manera en que lo conoció, parecía distinto, como si sufriera y no entendía la razón.

A la mañana siguiente, al regresar a sus clases, se enteró que Edward no asistió a las clases, estaban el resto de sus hermanos, pero no él. Durante el almuerzo, tuvo la sensación de que los Cullen le miraban de manera inapropiada, quizá muy descarada y eso le incomodaba mucho, aun así, los evitó lo más que pudo. Las cosas no mejoraron al siguiente día, ni al siguiente, ni siquiera el que siguió. Su mente no le daba un motivo real para que Edward no se presentara en toda la semana. Por suerte, ese fin de semana tuvo un intensa jornada de trabajo con su padre, fueron a cortar leña para las fogatas, eso tomaba mucho tiempo y esfuerzo, así que su mente se mantuvo ocupada, ni siquiera se vio tentado a preguntarle nada a su padre.

El lunes por la mañana, dejando de lado el pensamiento sobre Edward, fue hasta su clase de biología, para su enorme sorpresa, el chico estaba ahí, sentado en el lugar en que lo vio ocho días atrás. Como si nada fue hasta su lugar y sacó su libreta, sabiendo que el otro no le hablaría ni aunque el mundo estuviera por acabarse, decidió dedicarse a lo suyo. Ese día trataban el tema de la Mitosis y el profesor le indicaba lo que debían hacer. Se llevó el microscopio para poder revisar la primera placa.

-Está en la profase. –por primera vez escuchaba la voz de Edward, tenía un grave, pero al mismo tiempo suave.

-Creí que nunca me hablarías. –fue lo primero que le dijo Jacob, tratando, de alguna manera, recriminarle su actitud; tomó entonces el microscopio y revisó, puso escuchar un bufido de Edward pero lo ignoró completamente. –Así es, profase… -le dijo, tratando de que aquella platica fuera concentrada en el trabajo.

-Perdón si me comporté así, pero tenía una razón. –dijo el otro, con aparente sinceridad. –Soy Edward. –le agregó, estirando su mano para estrecharla con Jacob, quien sin inmutarse accedió. La actitud de Edward no fue lo que esperaba, su rostro pareció desilusionado el tocar sus manos, lo que no comprendió ni tantito.

-Soy…

-Se quién eres. –aquello hizo que Jake dejara todo y le pusiera atención. –Toda la escuela te conoce, eras el más popular. –aquellas palabras hicieron que el moreno se sonrojara un tanto, sobre todo cuando Edward le sonrió.

-Creo que exageran. –fue su contestación, estrechando su mano y tratando de sonreír con normalidad.

-Ríes encantadoramente. –aquellas palabras lo hicieron abrir los ojos. –Perdona, creo que no debí decirlo, tú probablemente no seas…

-Descuida, no tengo ningún problema. –aquello simplemente fue la prueba definitiva para saber que ambos tenían gusto por el otro, por supuesto, otro paso más concreto sería demasiado arriesgado, así que por lo mientras, aunque descarado, sería lo más en contacto que estarían. El resto de la clase fue más amena, pudieron hablar de más cosas, no todas sobre el trabajo, más bien sobre trivialidades como el clima, las clases, sus padres, aunque Edward no hondó en detalles sobre su familia, y Jacob tampoco tuvo la necesidad. Al final, luego de que cada quien siguiera con el resto de su día en la escuela, pudo contarles a sus amigos lo que había pasado. De manera interesante, Mike pareció un poco molesto, pero Jake no lo tomó mucho en cuenta.

Cuando todo estaban listos para irse a sus casas, Jacob se despidió de sus amigos, pudo ver a lo lejos a los Cullen, que parecían enfrascados en una intensa charla, pero como como uno de ellos, la chica llamada Alice, le miraba distinto, casi como si le sonriera, a lo que Jacob solo pudo hacer un gesto de respeto, pero fue directo a su camioneta, esa que su padre decidió darle para trasladarse de la escuela a la reserva. Estaba tratando de sacar las llaves, cuando el ruido de llantas rechinar lo hizo levantar el rostro, pudo ver la camioneta de Jason venir a gran velocidad, pero totalmente descontrolada, el hielo sobre la carretera le había hecho perder el control. Al principio creyó que se estamparía contra los autos del frente, pero en un giro inesperado giró las llantas y sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, pudo ver cómo iba contra él. Por mero instinto se cubrió, esperando el golpe.

El sonido fuerte de la colisión lo hizo apretar la quijada y cerrar los ojos, pero no sintió ninguna clase de dolor, incluso pensó que su muerte fue instantánea, pero al recuperarse, se encontró abrazado por Edward, que tenía su mano pegada a la puerta de la camioneta de Jason, donde ahora se hacía un hueco. Jacob quedó estupefacto.

-¿Estás bien? –la pregunta hasta parecía fuera de lugar, pero asintió, aun conmocionado por la situación; quiso preguntarle, la gente se ponía alrededor, preguntando por Jacob. Edward se quitó de ahí con rapidez y se alejó, el moreno quiso seguirlo, pero sus amigos preocupados y las disculpas de Jason se lo impidieron y ni siquiera esperaron mucho para llevarlo al hospital más cercano.

Continued…

Como habrán notado, estoy siguiendo un poco el hilo de la historia, solo que planeo cambiar muchas cosas que sin duda no se adaptan a la pareja, porque vamos, es lo que hago, adaptar a la pareja dentro de la historia que todos conocemos. Espero les guste. Agradecería vuestros reviews. Hasta la próxima.


	2. Leyendas

_Saludos. Vengo con la segunda parte de este fic. Como siempre, la dueña de todo es Stephanie Meyer y los que le pagan derechos al usar sus invenciones, por supuesto, yo no obtengo ningún lucro, así que no puede demandarme xD. Sin mayores preámbulos:_

_**Leyendas**_

-o-

Jacob había insistido en que estaba bien, pero sus amigos lo llevaron de todas maneras, además, Mike estaba mucho muy interesado en la pronta recuperación del joven Quileute. Por supuesto las cosas se pusieron mejores cuando el médico que le atendió fue el mismísimo Carlisle Cullen, el padre de Edward. Al principio no supo cómo actuar, pero se sintió tranquilo de conocer a alguien con tanto temple, además, debía admitir que tenía una belleza muy parecida a la de Edward, aun cuando todos sabían que todos sus hijos son adoptados. Una familia, inusualmente hermosa.

-Chicos, será mejor que dejen descansar a Jacob unos momentos. –dijo el médico, sonriendo con tranquilidad, mirando al chico con reticencia, aunque notando el gesto agradecido del moreno, quien se sentía demasiado atosigado por las preguntas de los demás, a quienes tuvo que mentir con respecto a los hechos, cubriendo a Edward y la tremenda hazaña que logró.

-Gracias señor Cullen, aunque creo que no veo la necesidad de seguir aquí. – aunque no se mostraba convaleciente, estar en una camilla sentado lo fastidiaba, sobre todo porque su mente trataba de entender lo sucedido; el medico había insistido en hacerle todos los análisis e incluso radiografías necesarias para descartar cualquier herida interna, a las que se tuvo que someter, sin replicar.

-Llámame Carlisle, Jacob. –le dijo el hombre, terminando de recoger unas placas de la mesa en su consultorio.

-Claro, ehm… ¿me puedo ir entonces? –volvió a preguntar, sonrojado por la confianza que le daba el padre del chico por el que comenzaba a tener extraños sentimientos.

-Está bien, pero antes, alguien quiere hablar contigo. –en la puerta, Edward se aparecía y entraba, mirando a su padre con agradecimiento, mientras este salía y se quedaba a solas con el moreno.

-Me preguntaba si en algún momento te dejarían solo. –obviamente se refería a los amigos del chico.

-¿Vas a explicarme como lo hiciste? –la pregunta fue directa y es que, durante todo ese tiempo, no había pensado en otra cosa.

-¿De qué hablas? –la aparente inocencia de Edward desesperó al menor.

-No intentes burlarte de mí inteligencia Edward, creo que te he demostrado respeto y espero lo mismo de ti. –la madurez con que hablaba el moreno dejó sorprendido al mayor, que simplemente terminó por acercarse, comprendiendo muchas cosas.

-Lo que viste fue efecto de tu imaginación, probablemente dada por la intensidad del momento. –aquella renuencia estaba desesperando al otro.

-Afirmas algo que ni siquiera te he preguntado… solo fue presunción, pero has corroborado lo que creo… detuviste la camioneta y me salvaste la vida. –Más que emocionado, impactado o simplemente sorprendido, Jacob se mostraba agradecido, dejando perplejo al pobre de Edward.

-¿No vas a dejarlo verdad? –preguntó, mostrándose irritado, aunque para el Quileute aquello fue como un escudo con el que trataba de esconder su verdadero ser.

-Se lo que vi Edward, solo quiero que seas sincero. –Esas palabras conmocionaron al otro.

-Solo necesitaba saber que estuvieras bien y lo he comprobado. –sin esperar nada más salió del lugar, dejando a Jacob confundido, no molesto, pero sí muy contrariado con respecto de la actitud del chico.

-o-

Cuando Jacob regresó a su casa esa tarde/noche, su padre le esperaba con cara de pocos amigos y le pidió explicaciones acerca de lo que había pasado y de cómo Paul se tuvo que encargar de recogerlo en el hospital, debido a las obvias imposibilidades de su padre; el joven Quileute tuvo que dar muchas explicaciones, pero protegió lo más que pudo a Edward, sobre todo porque entre su clan, los Cullen parecían no ser bien vistos, aunque no comprendía porqué, pero desde que se enteraron de su regreso las cosas se pusieron algo tensas entre los miembros del Consejo de Ancianos.

Durante los siguientes días trató de evitar a Edward, no por el hecho de que estuviera enfadado, sino por la decepción al no ser de confianza para el chico, vamos, Jacob es todo menos estúpido, sabía que su naturaleza no es del todo humana y que algo sobrenatural estaba en todo aquello, pero mientras el otro no se atreviera a ser sincero, él no lo presionaría. Un viernes por la tarde, cuando faltaba poco para salir, Mike se ofreció a llevarlo a su casa, mostrando unas descaradas atenciones que no pasaron desapercibidas para nadie que estuviera cerca, pero Jacob se opuso con rotundidad, aun así, los Cullen también se dieron cuenta.

-¿Estas saliendo con Mike? –la pregunta llegó de golpe, después de despedirse de sus amigos unos momentos atrás.

-¿Me vas a decir que sucedió hace una semana? -no permitiría que él intentara exigir algo, cuando jamás parecía interesado en dar explicaciones. Ambos se quedaron en silencio, Edward pareció estárselo penando.

-Adrenalina. –dijo de pronto. –Mi padre me hablo de ello, se trata de una explosión de adrenalina que te puede llevar a situaciones similares, todo gracias al momento de presión al que eres sometido… no podía dejar que te pasara algo. –los halagos y doble sentido en las palabras de Edward ya se le estaban haciendo comunes, y no le incomodaba.

-No estoy saliendo con nadie. –contestó, luego de unos segundos de pensárselo. Lo cierto es que ahora no tenía mucho interés en alguien, al menos hasta antes de regresar a la escuela, porque ahora, las cosas dieron un giro inesperado.

-Es bueno saberlo. –Jacob decidió no tomar mucho en cuenta ese comentario, pues, aunque admitía que sentía algo por Edward, tenía un extraño presentimiento, como un miedo que tarde a temprano le pasaría la factura para cobrar algo a un precio muy alto. Llegaron hasta la camioneta del moreno y parecía que pronto se despedirían, cuando Edward habló sin sentido.

-Parece que alguien está interesado en hablarte. –se giró un poco, dejando ver como Mike iba hacia ellos, con el rostro sonrojado y la respiración entrecortada.

-Se nos olvidó decirte, mañana iremos a La Push, ¿Irás con nosotros? –el chico miro con desdén a Edward, quien de manera peculiar, sonreía, aunque con ironía.

-Claro, seguro que sí. –contestó, con la radiante sonrisa que le caracterizaba, dejando embobados a los dos chicos que tenía enfrente. –¿Vendrás Edward? –preguntó de pronto, ante el rostro desaprobatorio de Mike.

-Me temo que no, tengo un día ocupado con mi familia y es imposible que falte. –ninguno de los otros dos esperaba tal respuesta, después de todo, su descarado interés en Jacob volvía casi obligatorio que lo siguiera a todos lados, como intentaba hacerlo Mike.

-Es una pena. –la decepción en el rostro de Jacob podría poner a llorar a cualquiera, pero aun así, Edward no cedió a la tentación de cambiar su opinión. Sus razones tendrá. –Mi padre debe estar esperando… supongo que nos vemos la siguiente semana. –dijo, refiriéndose al cara pálida. –Mike, te veo mañana. –sonrió un poco a su compañero, haciendo ilusiones en este. Lo vieron subirse a la camioneta, arrancarla y salir de ahí.

-No creas que no sé lo que intentas. –el silencio que se hubo formado fue roto por la amenazadora voz de Cullen.

-Me importa un bledo lo que pienses. –retó Mike, mirándolo con desprecio, odiándolo por querer siempre quedarse con todo, no solo la popularidad en la escuela, sino también con el chico que más le gustaba y a quien quería desde que tenía memoria.

-No te metas conmigo chiquillo. –el rostro de Edward se contorsionó en una mueca de furia, incluso Mike estaba seguro de haberle visto cambiar de color sus ojos, pero el grito de uno de ellos distrajo al chico, haciendo que se calmara.

-Es hora de irnos Ed. –Ahí estaba Emmett, abrazándolo y llevándoselo de ahí, dejando a un Mike perplejo y ciertamente, temeroso.

-o-

Al día siguiente, Jake fue casi corriendo hasta la Push, uno de sus lugares favoritos y que desde niño le encantaba visitar, no llegó solo, pues algún par de kilómetros atrás se encontró con todos sus amigos, Mike por supuesto no se le despegaba ni un segundo. Al llegar arreglaron las cosas que llevaban, todas para comer cuando tuvieran la necesidad, como siempre pasaba, se dividían en parejas y caminaban a la orilla de la playa. Todos admiraban el lugar, parecía mágico, tenía un encanto único y solo para los habitantes de Forks y pueblos cercanos.

-Es agradable tener un tiempo para platicar. –decía Mike, mirándolo de lado, demostrando su gusto por tenerlo ahí, de esa manera en la que todos parecían más sensibles al amor, debido a la magia de aquel lugar. La tarde y el casi final de su estancia, volvía el momento mucho mas agradable.

-Me hacía falta venir aquí, me ayuda a pensar con mayor claridad. –no tomó mucho en cuenta la mirada del otro, pues él mismo estaba centrado en la lejanía, pensando en el único ser que no abandonaba su cabeza, casi, en ningún momento.

-Jacob… -el chico carraspeó un poco para obtener la atención del moreno, quien se giró con interés. –Hay algo que me gustaría decirte. –dijo entonces, cambiando el color de su piel a un tono más carmesí. –Veras… -su voz no parecía muy normal. –Yo… bueno, tu… me…

-¡Jake! –el grito de alguien los distrajo sobremanera, frente a ellos, varios miembros del clan Quileute se acercaban, todos iban con pantaloncillo y sin camisa, su forma de irse acercando parecía la de una manada de lobos, entre ellos estaban Sam y Paul, dos chicos a los que conocía muy bien, pero solo Paul es con quien más comparte gustos y diversiones, fue este mismo quien le habló. Mike solo pudo quedarse callado y triste por no poder lograr su confesión.

Todos parecieron rodearlos, Mike se sintió pequeño frente a la imponente mirada de Sam Uley, quien lo miraba con desdén, como si se tratara de alguien insignificante, fácilmente aplastable y que no representaba ningún tipo de amenaza. Jacob saludó a todos, aunque Quil y Embry con mayor efusividad, esos dos siempre trataban de aprovechar cada momento para hacer molestar a Jacob, parecía como su trabajo, aunque el otro lo disfrutaba mucho.

-No avisaste que venias aquí. –dijo de pronto Sam, con el rostro serio y una voz muy lúgubre que acabó con el momento.

-¿Acaso debo darte explicaciones? –Jacob tenía problemas con él desde días atrás, aun no entendía que es exactamente lo que le sucedió para tomar esa actitud tan prepotente; antes, mantenían una relación de más cordialidad, casi lo consideraba su amigo, pero de un tiempo a la fecha, las cosas cambiaron de manera muy desagradable.

-Los Quileute somos los protectores de estas tierras, nuestro clan es único. –esas palabras fueron directas. –Debemos estar unidos, protegernos. –la convicción con la que hablaba no podía ser entendida por Jacob.

-Tranquilo Sam… aun no. –Paul se atravesó entre los dos chicos, su rostro no parecía menos serio, por lo que el otro desistió. –Venimos a disfrutar, así que si te parece… iré a dar una vuelta con Jake. –ninguno se opuso, pareció muy necesario deshacer la tensión que se formó de manera instantánea.

Jacob y Paul se alejaron del grupo, dejándolos con alguien para jugar, porque vamos, todos miraron al pobre de Mike con el nuevo juguete del día; pudieron escuchar como reían por la debilidad del chico, aunque este afirmaba que se debía a que estaban en grupo, que uno solo tal vez no tuviera el mismo valor, eso sin duda provocó a Sam.

-Solo lo hace para fastidiarte. –las palabras de Paul no confortaron a Jacob, quien simplemente dejó escapar un fuerte suspiro.

-No entiendo por qué tiene esa actitud conmigo, no recuerdo haberle hecho nada. –contestó, mirando al otro con cierto enfado. –Por más que trato de no molestarme, me saca de mis casillas. –apretó la quijada, aun mas furioso.

-Estoy seguro que algún día entenderás. –aquellas palabras no parecieron tan comunes, pero la ira cegaba el entendimiento de Jacob, por lo que no cuestionó nada más. –Sabes, necesitaba hablar contigo. –eso hizo que el otro lo mirara con un renovado interés. –Bueno, hay algunos rumores sobre ti y un cara pálida. –la tensión que se formó en Jacob lo puso en evidencia.

-Si vienes a decirme que me aleje de él, estas empezando por un mal camino. –esa respuesta no le agrado ni un poco a Paul, quien de inmediato se puso más serio.

-Obligarte no es una solución, solo vengo a prevenirte. A recordarte las viejas historias. –eso dejó un tanto perplejo al joven Quileute. -¿Recuerdas a los fríos? ¿Aquellos de los que tanto nos habla el viejo Quil? –la mente de Jacob comenzó a trabajar, lo cierto es que esas historias las escuchó cuando niño, después, parecieron ser más para Sam y los chicos que se juntaban con él, extrañamente, Jacob fue apartado, debido a su familiaridad con el resto de la gente no perteneciente a la tribu, nadie comprendía ese gusto.

-Solo son historias Paul. –contestó, ironizando aquella afirmación, tratando de alejar ideas inverosímiles de su mente.

-No son simples historias o leyendas, fueron realidad y hoy por hoy, siguen vigentes por una razón. –la determinación con que hablaba hizo que Jacob sintiera escalofríos, pues, irremediablemente, en su mente apareció Edward.

-¿Te mandaron a decírmelo verdad? –la pregunta no sorprendió al otro, quien con su silencio, solo afirmó.

-No necesito que me prevengan de nada, se cuidarme. –su autosuficiencia no agradó a Paul que lo detuvo, tomándolo de un hombro y encarándolo con molestia.

-Todos estamos preocupados Jake. –de pronto, los ojos de Paul se ablandaron y lo miró de distinta forma, dejando al otro muy confundido, sintiéndose, repentinamente, incómodo.

-No tienen por qué, si mi padre no lo hace, ustedes con menor razón. –sus palabras se escuchaban menos fuertes, como si temblaran.

-Tu padre no quiere que actúes precipitadamente, por eso mismo decidió que yo fuera quien hablara contigo, porque sabía que a él no lo escucharías… y por eso mismo es que debes dejar esa escuela. –esas palabras aterraron a Jacob.

-No… no lo haré. –dio unos pasos, alejándose del otro.

-¡¿No te das cuenta de la magnitud del problema? –ahora Paul no se veía como siempre, su agresividad aumentaba, haciendo que Jake sintiera miedo. Cuando vio que el resto de sus amigos Quileutes se acercaban decidió huir.

Sin pensárselo dos veces comenzó a correr, no pensó en ninguna dirección en especial, solo huyó. Corrió y corrió, saltando, esquivando, golpeando, el bosque no es una parte en la que sea fácil huir. Su mente trabajaba en todas las posibilidades de aquella charla, se daba cuenta de la realidad de las cosas, de porqué los Cullen parecían tan distintos al resto de la gente, su forma tan fría de ser, sus rostros hermosos, con unos ojos que demostraban demasiados años.

-Es vampiro… -habló en voz alta, pero aun corriendo. Recordó entones las historias, de cómo los vampiros llegaron a su pueblo y asesinaron a muchos de sus ancestros, de cómo fueron derrotados y como se volvieron enemigos por naturaleza. Vinieron a su mente imágenes de muerte y destrucción, de enemistad antigua, de incontables años de perdición. Hasta el tratado. Si, aquel en el que su bisabuelo Ephraim Black logró una tregua con los fríos, porque supuestamente ellos no mataban a gente y sólo buscaban paz. –Son ellos… los Cullen. –irremediablemente se sintió contrariado, sabía que su corazón ya estaba agitado y que no podía hacer nada para evitar lo contrario, sin embargo, no imaginaba siquiera las consecuencias de aquello.

Mientras seguía corriendo, la tarde menguaba y el anochecer estaba por caer sobre toda la región. Jacob no entendía porque aquellas cosas le sucedían a él, por qué desde que su madre murió ya nada pareció igual, como si todas las cosas se hubieran vuelto contra él, ¿acaso el destino jugaba con su vida?

Pudo ver entonces como algo brillaba al frente, sin duda se trataba de la carretera, la luz de la luna le daba un brillo inusual, un efecto hecho a propósito para los que conducían al anochecer. La adrenalina con la que iba evitó que sus sentidos estuvieran al cien por ciento, sin detenerse trató de llegar a la carretera, pensando en que de esa forma podría tomar el camino rumbo a Forks, teniendo pocas ganas de ir a la reserva, sabiendo que toda su familia estaría ahí para juzgar sus decisiones. No necesitaba enfrentarse a eso.

Al salir a la carretera, el ruido de unas llantas rechinando lo hizo temblar de pies a cabeza, bloqueándose, solo esperó que no doliera tanto, pero el golpe del auto jamás llegó, en su lugar, se encendieron unas luces que impidieron que distinguiera bien de quien se trataba.

-¡Jacob! –la voz de un hombre lo hizo entreabrir los ojos para saber de quien se trataba, notó entonces la sombra de alguien interponiéndose entre la luz y él. -¿Estas bien chico? –fue entonces que pudo distinguir de quien se trataba.

-Jefe Swan. –un hombre de aspecto amable, pero con una mirada de susto respiró con tranquilidad al ver que el chico se encontraba bien. –Solo a mí se me ocurre traer las luces apagadas a estas horas, ¿pero qué haces aquí? ¿Sabes de los peligros que corres? –el hombre hablaba, pero Jacob no comprendía nada. -¿En serio estas bien? Sudas. –fue en ese momento que se dio cuenta de su condición, estaba empapado en sudor y aun se notaba agitado. –Vamos… te llevaré a casa…

-¡No! –casi lo gritó, dejando sorprendido al jefe de policía. –Tengo… problemas. –esas palabras no complacieron al hombre.

-Está bien… vamos a mi casa. –Jacob no se opuso, el jefe Swan es el mejor amigo de su padre y con quien más ha compartido, igual tenía semanas que no lo veía, pero la amistad se mantenía, sobre todo porque su padre sí lo visitaba. Subió entonces a la camioneta del jefe, aunque ahora sí pudo ver que se trataba de su patrulla habitual. Cuando avanzaron, una figura oscura cruzó la carretera a una velocidad impresionante y aunque Jacob presintió algo, no tuvo tiempo de pensar en ello.

Continuara…

-o-

_Bien, espero que les haya gustado, estoy cambiando muchas situaciones para adaptarla aún más a nuestra pareja favorita. Y descuiden, la cosa se pondrá más emocionante conforme avance, tengo muchos planes. Espero reviews para irme inspirando. Hasta el siguiente. Un abrazo a todos y gracias por leerme._


	3. Verdad al descubierto

**Verdad al descubierto**

-o-

Por todo el condado se escuchan rumores extraños, todos sobre gente muriendo de manera misteriosa, pero muy cruel y hasta sádica. No sería la primera vez que en los Estados Unidos algún asesino serial tratara de imponer su propio legado, pero en un pueblo tan tranquilo como Forks, causaba revuelo en la gente, que, temerosa, culpaba al jefe Swan de la poca eficacia de sus investigaciones. De todo eso, y más, pudo enterarse Jacob ahora que vivía con aquel hombre, al menos temporalmente.

-Jake, sé que hablar de esto de incomoda. –empezó a hablar el hombre, tenía una taza de café enfrente, los mismo que el joven Quileute. –Pero debo decirlo. –siguió diciendo, mirándolo como si se tratara de su hijo o algo parecido. –He hablado con tu padre y por ahora está conforme con que te quedes conmigo, no sé muy bien cuál es el problema y hasta que no decidas decírmelo, no presionaré… pero faltar al instituto es otra cosa. –las últimas palabras sonaban con mayor determinación.

-Señor Swan, no quiero ser un problema, así que es mejor que me vaya… -se levantó, lo mismo que el hombre de abundante bigote.

-Aguarda, no permitiré que lo hagas, así que siéntate. –Jacob lo miró por breves segundos y no se vio en muchas posibilidades de enfrentarlo, se trataba del jefe de policía, que siempre lleva un arma y que a veces tiene un rostro que asusta. El moreno no lo pensó más y se sentó. –Tengo entendido que tienes buena amistad con el chico… Cullen. –después del silencio que se formó, lo que menos esperaba fueron esas palabras.

-Yo, bueno… si, pero… -no supo por qué, pero los nervios salieron a flote a propia voluntad, sin que él pudiera evitarlo.

-Tranquilo, tranquilo, conozco a los Cullen desde hace tiempo, son gente… pacífica. –esa última palabra fue de lo más extraña, la mayoría de la gente de Forks los llamaba "raros", "misteriosos", "extraños" e incluso "lunáticos", por su manera de comportarse. –El caso es que, creo que sería bueno que regresaras; no mezcles tu vida en familia con el instituto, vuelve con tus amigos, con el chico Cullen o con quien quieras, pero es menester que lo hagas. –la manera tan amable en la que se lo decía provocó que el corazón de Jacob se contrajera, su amabilidad lo abrumaba.

-Lo haré señor Swan, mañana mismo. –esas palabras hicieron medio sonreír al mayor, llevaban demasiado tiempo ahí sentados, tratando de discutir sobre el rumbo de la vida de Jake, quien por ahora, parecía tener los típicos problemas de adolescentes con su familia.

-Genial… ahora, mudarte del sillón a una habitación más cómoda será lo mejor. –Jake miró con aprehensión al mueble.

-No, no, aquí estoy bien, no necesita… -la mano levantada del jefe lo hizo callarse.

-No sé cuánto tiempo te quedes aquí, pero no te llevarás una mala impresión, toma la habitación que está el otro lado de la mía. –afirmó, tratando de dejar sin argumentos al chico.

-¿No es esa de… Bella? –el hombre cambió un poco su rostro, pero casi de inmediato se compuso.

-Ella ha decidido estar con su madre y lo lleva bien. No creo que le moleste si alguien la usa, mucho menos si se trata de ti. –Jacob sonrió con alivio, la hija del jefe Swan fue su amiga cuando niños, compartió muchas cosas con ella, aunque de mayor edad, mantuvieran una amistad sincera por mucho tiempo.

-Está bien, pero le aseguro que no lo molestaré tanto tiempo. –agregó, levantándose y mirándolo con respeto. –Gracias por todo. –le ofreció la mano y el hombre correspondió con agrado, como si acabaran de firmar un excelente trato comercial.

-o-

A la mañana siguiente el señor Swan se ofreció a llevarlo, no podía creer tanta amabilidad, pero lo atribuyó a lo solo que se encontraba el jefe luego de que su hija y su mujer lo abandonaran. El clima, como siempre, era nublado y ligeramente frio, pero para Jacob ese no ha sido un problema desde que tiene memoria. Luego de que se adentrara en el estacionamiento, sus bellos se erizaron cuando vio llegar a los Cullen, quiso intentar llegar antes con sus amigos, pero Edward lo alcanzó y lo abordó con cierta delicadeza.

-Has faltado, ¿por qué? –la pregunta hizo que el otro levantara una ceja, y con cierta molestia se dio la vuelta, comenzando a caminar al edificio, sin embargo, el otro fue tras de él.

-Lo sé todo. –fue su simple afirmación. –Ahora entiendo por qué no vas a la Push. –esas palabras no hicieron retroceder a Edward, provocando que los amigos de Jacob y los Cullen los miraran durante todo el trayecto.

-Debes permitirme explicarte. –pero eso no hizo detener al moreno. –Jake, ven conmigo después del colegio y lo sabrás todo. –esas palabras fueron claves para Jacob, porque claro, el problema desde luego no se trataba sobre la sobrenaturalidad de Edward, sino por el simple hecho de no atreverse a confiar en él, al menos no después de tanto tiempo, cuando prácticamente se demostraban su atracción.

-Está bien. –habló, deteniéndose y mirándolo a los ojos. –Pero no más rodeos Cullen. –aquellas palabras hicieron sonreír al otro, provocando que Jacob también lo hiciera. Fue una forma muy rara de hacer las paces, pero funcionó.

El resto del día fueron menos llamativos, compartieron con naturalidad su clases, hablando estrictamente de ellas, sin reparar en detalles, dejando en claro que cualquier asunto personal seria tratado después de las clases, para Jacob, fue muy atento de parte de Edward que de verdad no lo forzara más, aunque aparentemente el sentimiento fue recíproco.

Una vez que las clases terminaron, Jacob se encontró con sus amigos en el estacionamiento, Mike se mostraba un poco tenso, recordando algunas cosas del fin de semana en la Push, donde los otros Quileutes lo trataron un tanto mal, por supuesto, el moreno le pidió disculpas a nombre de los otros. Bromearon un poco sobre el asunto, hasta que Edward apareció y de pronto el silencio de apoderó de todos.

-¿Les molesta si me llevo a Jake? –preguntó de una manera muy amable para el gusto de Mike, sobre todo después de su última amenaza; los demás se miraron entre sí, como si no tuvieran algo que decir.

-Claro, de hecho ya nos despedíamos. –fue Jessica quien habló primero, mostrando un gesto poco natural en ella, pero que complació a los demás.

-Ok, chicos, los veo mañana entonces. –Jacob se despidió de ellos con la mano y se alejó con Edward, dejando a los otros cuchicheando por la manera en que ahora iban las cosas con respecto a ellos, por supuesto, el menos encantado fue Mike.

Después de subir al auto, Jacob miró de manera insistente a Edward, obviamente quería mantener cierta presión, a la que el otro no pareció ceder tan fácil, al menos no hasta que estuvieron lo bastante lejos de la escuela. Cuando estuvieron en la carretera, Edward detuvo su auto en mitad de la nada, a sus lados estaba el bosque, al frente y atrás la carretera. Jacob, sabiendo lo que sabía, se sintió un poco temeroso, sobre todo cuando el otro se bajó del auto y fue hasta el otro lado hasta abrirle la puerta.

-Ven. –le dio su mano, a la que Jake accedió casi sin pensar, como si se demostrara a sí mismo que su curiosidad es más fuerte que sus miedos. Empezaron a caminar, adentrándose entre los árboles, ninguno decía nada y eso desesperaba un poco al joven Quileute, caracterizado por su impaciencia para ese tipo de cosas. -¿Qué es lo que sabes de mí? –preguntó el otro, frustrando la idea de Jake de empezar a quejarse.

-Sé que eres un vampiro. –dijo con naturalidad.

-¿Y eso no te causa temor? –la pregunta hizo que Jacob frunciera el entrecejo, provocando lo mismo en Edward.

-¿Debería? –preguntó, caminando cerca de él, brincando entre rocas, ramas y evitando árboles. El silencio que se formó invitó a Jake a continuar. -¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

-No es como si lo hiciera todos los días. –contestó Edward, sintiendo muy "normal" la actitud del moreno. –Me impresionas… no creí que lo tomaras así. –esa sinceridad conmovió a Jacob.

-Conozco historias, muchas, la mayoría terribles. Pero tú… pareces diferente, no creo que me hagas daño. –la inocencia en aquellas palabras de verdad no parecía comprensible para Edward, que se detuvo y lo miró.

-Necesitas saber lo que soy capaz de hacer. –sin muchos preámbulos llegó hasta donde Jacob y lo tomó de los hombros, con un abrazo lo hizo pegarse a su cuerpo, eso provocó que el cuerpo del menor se pusiera a temblar involuntariamente, aunque no por temor, sino por el simple hecho de tener a Edward más cerca que nunca. Con inocencia levantó el rostro hacia el otro, logrando observar el color rojizo de sus ojos, sorprendiéndose, pero al mismo tiempo gravándolos en su mente para toda la vida.

-Ed yo… -no supo por qué, pero estaba dispuesto a ser sincero, a contarle todo, decirle que le gustaba, que desde el momento en que lo conoció tuvo ganas de lanzarse a sus brazos y besarlo con pasión, porque, a decir verdad, esa fue la primera imagen que se le vino a la mente. Quiso continuar, pero sus palabras fueron acalladas cuando de un salto, Edward lo llevó hasta la primera rama de uno de los arboles más cercanos, iba a preguntar, cuando otro salto y otro y otro, hasta llegar a la punta de aquel árbol, pudiendo admirar una de las imágenes más hermosas que la naturaleza les regalaba. Primero miro al suelo, muy lejano ahora; luego a su alrededor y finalmente a Edward, quien parecía extasiado por la cara del chico.

-Los vampiros tenemos una destreza extrema, fuerza miles de veces superior a la humana, sentidos agudos incomparables a muchas criaturas, vida inmortal y un instinto de asesino… -esas últimas palabras parecieron una amenaza.

-Sé que no me harás daño. –la convicción en la palabras de Jacob dejaron casi sin armas al vampiro, no creyendo ese tipo de osadía en un humano. –De querer hacerlo, hace mucho que estaría muerto… -afirmó, alegando algo muy lógico.

-¿No te das cuenta? –preguntó de pronto. –Mi mente está solo en ti, quisiera probar tu sangre, no hay nada en el mundo que desee más en estos momentos y me detengo porque… -se quedó en silencio, mirando a otro lado.

-Confío en ti. –esa pareció la palabra mágica para Edward, que de inmediato cambió su rostro a uno más compasivo, como si en esos momentos estuviera dispuesto a llorar.

-No quiero hacerte daño. –de pronto, ni la altura, ni el frio, ni siquiera la bella imagen de la naturaleza, importaron. Solo ellos dos, mirándose, sintiéndose, conectándose de una manera poco habitual, como si a cada simple movimiento de sus ojos o extremidades fueran un ritual en el que dejaban claras las cosas.

-No lo harás. –no le importaba sonar tan escueto, sencillamente porque las palabras no parecieron más necesarias, no cuando su mano se entrelazó con la de Edward, tampoco cuando sus torsos se juntaron y sus miradas se encontraron una vez más. Sus respiraciones se entrecortaron, ambos aspiraban el aliento del otro, acercando sus narices y tocándose de una manera muy provocativa.

-Espera… -las palabras de Edward dejaron un tanto sorprendido al moreno, quien lo miro con el entrecejo fruncido. –Vamos más lento… -sonrió como tonto, logrando que Jacob también lo hiciera, sintiéndose apenado por haberse dejado llevar. Se separaron muy poco y se miraron, pues, por fin reconocían parte de sus sentimientos. –Tienes que ver algo más. –la mirada del vampiro se dirigió al cielo, en aquel momento las nubes no eran tan densas, lo que presagiaba un poco de sol.

Con la agilidad de Edward bajaron a tierra, Jacob ni siquiera lo pensó, pero pronto, se encontraba caminando en el bosque de la mano del vampiro, al principio se sintió incómodo, pero la sensación de halago lo hizo olvidarlo y se entregó por completo a su caballerosidad, cualquiera diría que por su mente la idea de "colegiala" se volvía una realidad, pero la verdad es que no, se sentía bien, estar así, con Ed, sintiendo la suavidad de su mano.

Pronto, llegaron hasta un claro, un enorme claro, conocido por ambos desde hace mucho, caracterizado por la enorme roca en el medio y un perfecto círculo que simulaba una fortaleza en miniatura. Al llegar, Edward se detuvo y se alejó de él, justo cuando las nubes se disipaban un poco y dejaban entrever unos ligeros rayos del sol.

-¿Qué haces? –preguntó Jacob, mirándolo con interés, sobre todo cuando el otro empezó a desabotonarse la camisa.

-Muchas historias se escuchan sobre nosotros, pero ninguna de ellas ha siquiera acertado alguna vez. –sonriendo un poco, terminó de semidesnudarse. El Quileute pudo ver su pálida piel, su torso delgado y con una musculatura ligera. Creyó que podría acercarse, pero justo cuando intentó dar el primer paso, un rayo de sol iluminó a Edward, al principio creyó que se trataba de un simple reflejo, pero pronto su idea cambió. Se encontró sorprendido al ver como brillaba de una forma espectacular, como si se tratara de diamantes en todo su cuerpo.

-Eres… hermoso. –esas palabras provocaron una risa sarcástica en el vampiro.

-Es la primera vez que alguien me dice algo así. –habló, al mismo tiempo que Jacob se acercaba, sin temor a nada, solo con la mirada fija en el cuerpo del otro. Con lentitud tocó el brazo del vampiro, deslizando sus dedos con lentitud, provocando que entrecerrara los ojos y disfrutara del contacto. Pronto, se encontraron abrazados, mirándose directo a los ojos, dejando en claro que nada importaba, más que lo que sentían el uno por el otro, Jacob se sonrojó ligeramente, pero sin temor alguno.

-No creo que debamos hacer esto. –dijo Edward, mirándolo con preocupación, pero eso no detuvo al moreno, quien acercó más su rostro al chico, exigiendo un beso, lo quería, el primero con alguien que realmente le provocaba sensaciones placenteras, no solo de cariño y amistad, sino algo más, algo que pocas veces se lograba, un amor intenso que no podía comprender. Se atrevió a acercar sus labios a los del vampiro, los pegó lentamente, deseando que el otro correspondiera y así lo hizo, pero sin abrir sus labios, solo juntándolos, abrazando con un poco de fuerza a Jacob, quien pudo sentir la mano del otro en su cuello, sintiéndose extasiado por el intenso momento.

-Edward. –de los labios del Quileute se escapó el nombre del otro, pero de una forma sensual, provocadora, incitándolo a seguir, a besarlo completamente.

-No quiero lastimarte. –fue la respuesta del otro, pegando su frente a la del moreno y cerrando los ojos. –Si te beso, no sé si pueda detenerme y entonces, podría lastimarte… y es algo que nunca me perdonaría. –sus palabras sonaban convincentes.

-Sé que no me lastimarías. –la mirada de Cullen se levantó y sonrió con agradecimiento, su mano, que aún estaba en el cuello de Jacob, fue hasta el cabello de este y lo hizo hacia atrás, pues, a esas alturas, Jacob aún tenía el cabello largo, típico de los nativos.

-Aún hay cosas que debo explicarte, pero no aquí. –acarició el rostro de Jacob y tomándolo otra vez de la mano, regresaron hasta donde el auto, de ahí fueron hasta uno de los restaurants más comunes de Forks, visitado por muchas personas, incluidos los amigos de Jake. Cuando llegaron, varias miradas se concentraron en ellos, pero pronto, cada quien volvió a sus platillos una vez que les reconocieron. Aunque se dejaron escuchar algunos susurros que provocaron la risa de Edward.

-¿Qué más sorpresas me tiene señor Cullen? –preguntó Jacob, sonriendo ampliamente, provocando lo mismo en el otro, después de todo, ahora que las cosas estaban más claras, la sensación de comodidad fue más intensa, por tal motivo, la confianza es muy superior, Edward se sinceró de tal manera, que Jacob no se atrevería a cuestionar su fidelidad.

-Bueno… -en ese momento el mesero habitual del lugar se acercó a pedirles su orden, por lo que Edward calló. –Un refresco de cola… y. –miró a Jake, quien asintió. –Que sean dos. –el mesero se frustro un poco porque solo pedían aquello y no comida como todos los demás, pero accedió sin mayores quejas. –Bien, pues… además de la súper fuerza, extrema velocidad y vida eterna, los vampiros, algunos, tenemos ciertas cualidades. –soltó una risilla, sin mirar al otro.

-¿Qué tipo de cualidades? –no pudo disimular su curiosidad.

-Veras… mi hermana, Alice, ella puede ver el futuro, no de una forma muy concreta, pues puede haber la posibilidad de modificarlo, pero predice ciertas cosas. –eso hizo que el joven Quileute entreabriera los labios, claramente sorprendido.

-¿Pudo… pudo vernos… juntos? –esa pregunta fue algo incómoda para él mismo, logrando que el vampiro se sintiera halagado.

-Un poco, pero no lo comprendió muy bien… hasta el día que apareciste en el Instituto. –Jake no tuvo que preguntar más, pues quedaron muchas cosas claras y no es tan tonto para no medio entender el resto.

-¿Y tú… cuál es tu cualidad? –la pregunta fue directa y lo cierto es que necesitaba saberlo. En ese momento llegó el mesero y les dejó las bebidas, aclarando que en cuanto quisieran algo más, no dudaran en llamarle.

-Yo… puedo escuchar los pensamientos de los demás. –fue como si Jacob no hubiese esperado ese tipo de poder. –Por ejemplo… -miró a una pareja de una mesa cercana. –Ellos piensan en sexo… allá. –miró a un hombre comiendo con rapidez. –dinero, mucho dinero. –su vista volvió a otra pareja, ahora del otro lado. –Más sexo…

-Ok, ok, me queda claro. –habló el moreno, levantando una mano para que se detuviera. -¿Qué estoy pensando? –Edward apretó los labios, no hablando hasta después de un momento.

-Eso es lo que más me perturbó de ti. –afirmó, aunque ahora con una seriedad que no estaba minutos antes. –No puedo leer tu mente. –la afirmación dejó perplejo al Quileute, quien simplemente se dedicó a beber un poco del refresco. –Tu mente es un misterio para mí, la única, en toda mi vida, que no he podido escuchar. –por un momento, ninguno dijo nada más.

-¿Eso me hace un fenómeno? –una risa ligeramente sonora salió de los labios de Edward, una risa que la gente de ahí jamás escuchó de este.

-Yo soy un vampiro… ¿y dices que podrías ser un fenómeno porque no te puedo escuchar? Me fascinas. –la afirmación provocó que ambos rieran, sintiéndose aún más a gusto que antes. La plática se volvió relajada los siguientes minutos, Edward le explicó otras cosas de los vampiros, pero se concentró más en su familia, alegando que solo Alice y él tenían poderes, los demás, solo eran como cualquier otro vampiro.

La puerta del local se abrió de pronto, con un jefe Swan entrando a toda prisa en dirección a donde estaban ellos, al principio ambos se quedaron perplejos pero la mirada que el hombre dedicó a Edward, confundiendo a Jake, quien creyó ver algo de hostilidad.

-Al fin te encuentro, tu padre te busca… -una interrogante se formó en el rostro de Jacob. –Hubo otro asesinato… el hombre quedó irreconocible y temíamos por ti. –cuando escucharon la palabra asesinato, ambos chicos se preocuparon, ¿de quién se trataría?

Continued…

-o-

Listo, otro capítulo más, disculpen la tardanza, pero no encontraba inspiración y tampoco tiempo. Ahora, quiero agradecer a _LunaSol_ y _nikochan_, por los breves, pero inspiradores comentarios, además, a las personas que amablemente han agregado la historia a sus favoritas o que programaron alertas. Gracias de verdad. Ahora, quería preguntar, ¿quieren mpreg?, claro, aún falta mucho, pero considero necesario ir dejando las cosas más en claro. Agradecería sus comentarios y espero publicar más pronto el otro. Saludos a todos.

Derechos: Todos a la creadora, Stephenie Meyer y a quienes les vendió su historia. Yo no lucro, aunque, si los reviews tuvieran paridad, seguro que ganara un poco.


	4. Familia Cullen

**Familia Cullen**

-o-

La oscuridad del bosque fue más densa de lo normal aquella noche, cualquier persona que no se sintiera protegida por algo, ya fuera una mera cualidad supernatural o alguien que las tuviera, huiría con temor de la espesura y negrura del bosque que rodeaba a todo Forks, por supuesto, instigados por el miedo a las crecientes desapariciones y muertes de viejos conocidos. Para Jacob, ese tema no tenía relevancia, pues ahora mantenía una acalorada discusión con su padre.

-Debes volver a casa Jacob. –fueron las forzadas palabras de Billy Black, conteniendo la ira, a raíz de la última intervención del jefe Swan sobre mantener la calma, después de todo, estaban en casa de este.

-No lo haré, no después de tus palabras. –aunque Jacob parecía un muchacho joven, sabia dialogar muy bien, cualquiera diría que tenía futuro como diplomático, aun así, su paciencia también mermaba a cada segundo frente a la reticencia de su progenitor.

-Lo que pensamos de los Cullen no es algo que deba tratar contigo ahora, pero eso sí, tienes prohibido volver a verle. –esas palabras sonaron demasiado amenazadoras.

-Ha salido el tema. –empezó a decir Jake. –Hasta que no sepa qué motiva a toda la tribu para odiarles, no volveré a casa. –su determinación fue contundente.

-¿Es que no te das cuenta? ¡Todos están preocupados! Tu deber como Quileute es estar con los tuyos. –esas razones no sonaban tan descabelladas, desde el punto de vista indio. –Si deseo que regreses a casa es por una razón, una que no comprenderás hasta que estés con nosotros. –las palabras de Billy de pronto se escucharon preocupadas.

-Sé muy bien a que te refieres, pero sé lo que hago, he comprobado muchas cosas. –el jefe Swan ya no los miraba, de hecho, en su cabeza pasaban situaciones que definitivamente no encajaban, las palabras de los Black lo confundían sobremanera.

-Esto no parece tener pies ni cabeza. –habló de pronto el jefe de policía, intercediendo de manera casi involuntaria. –Billy, sugiero que dejes a Jacob solo unos días más, ambos estarán más tranquilos cuando decida qué hacer. –sus palabras de conciliación parecían funcionar, pues casi de inmediato el mayor de los Black ahí presente, cedió a su impulso de seguir discutiendo.

-Está bien. –Jacob también respiró aliviado. –Pero no verás a ese chico. –el moreno, que había estado cruzado de brazos, estaba dispuesto a seguir debatiendo por esas palabras.

-Billy, amigo, creo que exageras. –el jefe Swan tuvo que volver a intervenir. –Son gente amable, ya conoces a Carlisle, es un buen médico y no ha ayudado mucho con los recientes ataques, sin mencionar que fue él quien atendió a Jake cuando sufrió el percance con la camioneta del chico Jason. –el joven Quileute no se imaginaba saliendo de aquel problema sin la intervención de su "nuevo tutor".

-Ten cuidado Jacob. –esas palabras helaron la sangre de ambos, no porque pareciera una amenaza, sino porque salió muy lúgubre de la boca del anciano Quileute.

Después de eso, las cosas volvieron a la tranquilidad, aunque Jacob no pudo dormir mucho aquella noche, sobre todo por la advertencia de su padre. Incluso tuvo que levantarse a tomar un vaso de agua, sintiéndose bastante perturbado, lo más extraño, es que se sentía con temperatura; sin embargo, no probó ponerse un termómetro, lo de menos es darle razones a su padre para que se lo llevara de ahí.

-o-

A la mañana siguiente se levantó renovado, no supo cómo, pero su temperatura estaba normal y eso suponía una ventaja. Con el agradecimiento que tenía al jefe Swan, se apresuró a preparar un buen desayuno, no deseaba que su estadía fuera gratuita.

-Vaya, vaya… tienes talento Jake. –dijo el hombre, que salía ya vestido e impregnando sus fosas nasales del aroma del desayuno. –Espero no acostumbrarme. –agregó, refiriéndose al hecho de que tarde o temprano Jacob saldría de su casa. –Gracias aun así. –ambos se sentaron, una vez que todo estuvo en la mesa.

-Es lo menos que puedo hacer jefe Swan. –la cortesía de Jacob fue bien recibida por el hombre. –Sabe… -siguió diciendo, mientras que ambos empezaban a servirse. –Hay algo que me ronda la cabeza. –el jefe solo asintió, comiendo ávidamente la bien preparada comida. –Ayer que defendió a los Cullen…

-¿Te refieres a cómo lo miré horas antes? –la pregunta demostró que aquel hombre, definitivamente, no es tonto. –Bueno, eso me lleva a preguntarte otra cosa. –mientras hablaba, untaba de miel un pan tostado, Jacob por su parte desayunaba con mayor lentitud. -¿Te gusta Edward? –justo en ese momento el chico se había llevado su vaso de leche a la boca, atragantándose con ella y casi escupiéndola sobre su desayuno.

-Cof, cof, cof… bueno, eh…

-Descuida, no tengo ningún problema con eso, siempre lo he dicho, el amor no se trata sobre géneros. –aunque entre la población las relaciones homosexuales estaban vistas con neutralidad, aun preocupaba a Jacob las personas que rechazaban ese tipo de uniones de una manera más directa, por suerte, este no es el caso.

-Bueno… sí. –su sonrojo pudo haberse comparado con una lata de pintura roja.

-Perdón si parecí muy hostil, solo quise dejar claras las cosas para Cullen. –Jacob frunció el entrecejo. –Sí, que sepa que no estás solo y que si se atreve a lastimarte, sin duda yo estaré tras de él. –esas palabras no evitaron que Jake sonriera ampliamente, sintiéndose muy agradecido por el apoyo del jefe, desde luego, sabiendo que todo se debía al hecho de que lo veía como un hijo.

-Agradezco todo lo que hace Charlie. –su miradas se encontraron, parecía como si de verdad se tratara de su padre.

-Creo que es hora de irte. –Jacob no comprendió muy bien aquel cambio. –Han venido por ti. –le señaló la ventana, así que se levantó para ver a través de ella, observando como Edward salía de su auto.

-Lo veré más tarde jefe Swan. –el hombre solo asintió, indicándole que se fuera. Al salir de la casa, fue recibido con un abrazo por parte de Edward. -¿Y eso? –preguntó, caminando rumbo al auto.

-Quise hacerlo, es todo. –fue la contestación del vampiro; ambos sonrieron y entraron al automóvil. –Supongo que las cosas cambian. –las palabras de Edward fueron correspondidas por un asentimiento de Jacob, quien fugazmente se acercó a darle un beso en la mejilla. –Si… supongo que sí. –y con su típico modo de manejar, salió prácticamente despedido rumbo al Instituto.

Su llegada no fue para nada disimulada, el rechinar de las llantas del auto de Edward llamó la atención de todos los que ahí se encontraban. Juntos, salieron y avanzaron entre sus compañeros, la expectación fue tal, que decenas de murmullos se escuchaban a su paso y no necesitaban el poder de Edward para saber de qué trataban.

-No creí que fuéramos celebridades. –fueron las tímidas palabras de Jacob, quien se pegaba al lado de su protector.

-Te acostumbraras. –fue la contestación del otro. –Por cierto, quiero invitarte a cenar este viernes a casa de mi familia. –de pronto, todo lo demás dejó de importarle al moreno.

-¿Qué? –su exclamación no pasó tan desapercibida, aunque al mirar el rostro del vampiro, supo que negarse no era una opción. –Pero, ¿y si no les agrado? –esa pregunta casi descoloca a Edward.

-Estarás en la casa de una familia de vampiros, ¿y te preocupas por caerles bien? –Jacob solo movió la cabeza hacia un lado. –Estoy seguro que les agradaras. –fue su repuesta, mirándolo con un extremo amor. Así, entraron a las clases de ese día.

-o-

El día para conocer a los Cullen llegó más rápido de lo que Jacob hubiese deseado, no porque no tuviera muchas ganas de conocer a la familia de su… de Edward. De pronto fue interesante pensar en el tipo de relación que tiene con el vampiro, se supone que son novios, pero en ocasiones parecen más que eso, su manera de complementarse superaba cualquier estereotipo y sin duda, la gente se daba cuenta. Miró su reloj, marcaban las siete de la tarde.

-Tranquilo Jake, me pones de los nervios. –fueron las palabras de Charlie, que lo miraba con reticencia desde su lugar en la estancia, leyendo el periódico del día (aunque técnicamente este ya se había acabado), observando como el moreno movía su pierna con impaciencia.

-Sí, lo siento. –contestó el otro, sonrojándose ligeramente, el hecho de que el jefe apoyara su relación con Edward, no significaba actuar como una colegiala. Así que se tranquilizó. Un minuto después, el sonido de un auto llegando y el sonido del timbre momentos después, hizo que casi saliera despavorido rumbo a la puerta, seguido de un tranquilo jefe de policía.

-Te ves bien. –fueron las primeras palabras del vampiro al verle, Jacob vestía como acostumbraba, aunque esta vez la ropa le entallaba un poco más de lo normal, sin embargo, los colores oscuros le hacían ver elegante, quizá con la esperanza de dar una buena presentación, después de todo, los Cullen son reconocidos por su vestimenta.

-Gracias. –medio pudo sonreír, pues pronto las miradas de Charlie y Cullen se encontraron.

-Cuidaré bien de Jacob jefe Swan. –fue la rápida respuesta del vampiro, ante una mirada que lo invitaba a prevenir cualquier desperfecto en aquella cita.

-Eso espero muchacho, no quiero entregarle a Billy a su hijo en pedazos. –habló el policía, dejando claras las cosas. -¿A las doce verdad? –preguntó a Jake, tratando de corroborar la hora.

-Así es Charlie, no te preocupes. –el Quileute agradeció la preocupación del mayor y pronto se encaminó al auto del menor de los Cullen, o al menos eso tenía entendido. Con un asentimiento, Edward se despidió del jefe, ambos entraron al auto sin ningún miramiento, como si huyeran.

Durante el trayecto, hablaron de cosas sobre la familia de Edward, pero ninguna que previniera a Jacob se algo espeluznante, casi siempre sobre las actitudes de cada uno de los miembros, el modo en que se comportan y la manera en que hay que sobrellevarlos, desde luego, eso no tranquilizó ni un poco a Jacob.

Llegaron a la casa, una muy enorme, con detalles lujosos y que mantiene una combinación de siglos pasados y un toque moderno, Jake se quedó sorprendido por la construcción, con el rostro muy intrigado.

-¿No es lo que esperabas? –preguntó Edward. -¿No esperabas un castillo, con telarañas y gárgolas, o si? –la sonrisa del moreno fue suficiente como respuesta y ambos llegaron al recibidor, el vampiro abrió la puerta, dejando que el aroma a carne asada saliera, pero siendo captado por el Quileute. –Parece que se han preparado mejor de lo que pensé. –habló Edward, sin mucha emoción.

Avanzaron por un corto pasillo hasta llegar a la cocina, ahí, estaban todos los Cullen, aparentemente, con comida por todos lados, incluso se podía ver el detalle para cada cosa, Jacob se sintió sumamente halagado por aquella atención. Cuando lo vieron entrar todos lo miraron.

-Ellos son Esme y Carlisle, mis padres. –una mujer muy hermosa se adelantó, Jacob quedo ligeramente embobado, aunque pronto se recompuso cuando Carlisle se puso al lado de su esposa y sonrió con cariño.

-Es un placer que estés aquí. –dijo Esme, abrazando con suavidad al moreno, quien no dudó en corresponder, luego saludó con cordialidad al médico del pueblo.

-Ellos son Emmett y Rosalie. –con ellos solo hubo un asentimiento. –Jasper y Alice. –a ellos ya los conocía de vista, aunque no con nombre y en una presentación formal. Jasper solo asintió, pero la chica se le lanzó a los brazos con efusividad.

-He visto que seremos buenos amigos. –la sonrisa de Alice fue encantadora y provocó a que Jacob también riera, mirando de reojo a Edward, quien negaba la actitud de su hermana, aunque no lo sorprendía.

la emoción de Jacob fue plenamente mostrada, aunque su conocimiento acerca de la verdadera naturaleza de los vampiros aun no la conocía completamente, no tenía ningún temor, ninguno de ellos parecía tener ganas de atacarle, excepto tal vez Jasper, quien mantenía una mirada insistente sobre el moreno, pero le explicaron que él se trataba del último integrante, uno que sigue luchando contra su sed de sangre humana. Lo que no pasó desapercibido fue la hostilidad de Rosalie, en todo momento hablaba con negatividad.

-Hemos preparado una cena especial. –dijo Carlisle, mostrando un fuerte grupo de comida en la barra de la cocina. –Nos has dado un pretexto para usar la cocina por primera vez. –aquello sonaría extraño para cualquier humano común.

-En verdad, no se hubieran molestado. –Jacob se sentía cada vez ms halagado, aunque claro, al ser el centro de atención de todos en esos momento, no podía esperar otra cosa.

-Créeme, te gustará. Mi esposo tiene un talento especial para esto. –Esme dio una mirada de cariño al hombre de su vida, dejando entrever un amor verdadero entre ambos.

-¿Pero ser el único comiendo? –habló Jacob, mostrándose con mayor confianza. –No creo que pueda hacerlo. –su sinceridad conmovió a los Cullen, al menos a la mayoría, pues de pronto, el ruido de un traste rompiendo llamó la atención de todos.

-Esto lo hicimos para ti, ¿y nos desprecias? –la pregunta de Rosalie dejó a todo perplejos, la tensión se volvió tan densa, que pareciera estar a punto de atacar. Jacob se sintió contrariado, de no ser porque Edward lo tomó de los hombros y lo hizo subir por unas escaleras.

-Descuida, ella es así. –le decía el vampiro. –Te llevaré a mi cuarto. –el moreno no quiso decir nada más, lo que menos deseaba era tener problemas con la familia del chico que le gustaba. Sencillamente siguió al otro, tratando de olvidar lo sucedido. Avanzaron hasta la habitación, al llegar se encontró con una muy estilizada recamara.

-Wow… -fue la primera expresión del joven Quileute. -¿No falta algo? –preguntó después, al ver la ausencia de una cama.

-Nunca duermo. –fue la respuesta del vampiro. –Ninguno de nosotros lo hace alguna vez, no desde que nos convertimos. –la forma en que lo decía sin duda era de melancolía, pero pronto cambió su rostro a uno más alegre. -¿Qué música escuchas? –preguntó después, yendo hasta un estéreo y encendiéndolo.

-Wow, Paganini, genial. –fueron las palabras de Jake, sonriendo con dulzura y adelantándose hasta donde Edward, quien lo tomó por la cintura y comenzó a moverse. –No sé si este tipo de música sea para bailar. –agregó, dejándose llevar por los brazos del vampiro. Pasaron alrededor de cinco minutos, ambos se centraron en el momento, disfrutando el contacto, olvidándose del lugar donde estaban y entregándose a la extraordinaria sensación.

De pronto, lo pasos de Carlisle se escucharon ir a donde ellos, casi de inmediato se separaron, aunque cuando el vampiro mayor llegó, aún estaba lo suficientemente cerca para no pensar que acababa de interrumpir un momento que no volvería tan fácilmente.

-Rosalie se ha tranquilizado… ¿Podrían bajar? –la pregunta fue más para Jacob que para su otrora hijo. El moreno asintió con respeto y caminó con Carlisle, seguidos del menor de los Cullen.

Llegaron otra vez a la estancia, ahí estaban el resto de la familia, todos ellos más tranquilos, con una Alice muy sonriente. Cerca de ellos, un piano adorna la fría sala, dejando entrever un atisbo de calidez, que se podría afirmar como raro en aquella familia. Edward entendió todo y sencillamente se adelantó hasta el instrumento.

De pronto, el momento volvió a tomar un cariz diferente, la seriedad con que Edward empezó a tocar dejó perplejo al Quileute, dejándose llevar por la música, que por cierto, la reconocía bastante bien. Se trataba de _Sueño de Amor_ del mismísimo _Franz Liszt_. El detalle con que matizaba Edward le daba su toque distintivo, pero sin duda se podían apreciar las notas originales, haciendo que Jacob se sintiera más que halagado.

Cuando pasaba casi la mitad, el moreno se acercó hasta el piano y se sentó al lado de Edward, no quiso interrumpirlo y solo se quedó ahí, tal cual una musa. Se sonrieron, se miraron y se entendieron de tal manera, que las cosas quedaron cien por ciento claras, siendo testigos de ello, el resto de los Cullen. No se besaron, porque creyeron que sería inapropiado, pero de haber estado a solas, sin duda lo hubieran intentado. Estaba claro para todos, ellos se volvían la clásica imagen de dos perfectos enamorados, como en los tiempos de Romeo y Julieta, solo que esta vez, ni siquiera la muerte podría separarlos.

Continued…

-o-

Bueno, un saludo y un agradecimiento a las personas que siguen agregando la historia a sus alertas. Muy en especial a _**Kyuubi**_, por haber dejado un lindo comentario. Y bien, como verán, las cosas no están saliendo como en el peli (porque de ahí me estoy basando, para no hacerlo tan largo), lo que sí, es que muchas más cosas cambiaran, porque claro, debo adaptarla a Jacob, más que a Edward. Lo del mpreg, aún estoy analizándolo, pero ya se verá con el tiempo. ¡Gracias por leer!


	5. Problemas

**Problemas**

-o-

Después de la cena con los Cullen, las cosas comenzaron a tomar un cariz mucho más interesante, desde ese momento su relación prácticamente se mostró abierta, en la escuela se hablaba mucho de ellos y, aunque se trataba de una pareja homosexual, a nadie parecía preocuparle mucho. Lo que sí, es que para Jacob fue un inevitable distanciamiento con sus amigos, sobre todo con Mike, quien lo evitaba el mayor tiempo posible, eso no le agradó al chico, pero tuvo que adaptarse, no podía elegir entre él y el amor de su vida.

Para esas alturas el padre de Jacob y el resto de los Quileutes, se habían mostrado tan hostiles que técnicamente parecían estar a punto de expulsarlo, pero por motivos que hasta ahora nadie conocía, no se atrevían. Jacob se sentía muy contrariado en ese aspecto, pues amaba a su padre y en verdad sufría que no aprobara esa relación, no creía que los prejuicios lo cegaran de tal manera, por suerte, el apoyo del jefe Swan lo mantenía en pie, ese apoyo que mostraba el hombre de verdad le sorprendía, sin embargo, las razones las supo poco tiempo después.

-Me siento mal con usted jefe Swan. –fueron las primeras palabras de Jacob, luego de que llegara de estar con Edward y se dispusieran a cenar.

-No entiendo por qué Jake, ¿acaso no eres feliz con Edward? –fue la pronta pregunta del hombre, interesándose de inmediato por el asunto, lo que provocaba mayor malestar en Jacob, no uno de desprecio, sino uno de acongojo.

-No es eso. –siguió diciendo. –Se trata de usted, me ha ayudado tanto y… no sé cómo agradecérselo. –el jefe Swan solo sonrió, desdeñando aquellas palabras.

-Mira, no es algo en lo que juzgue a tu padre, pero… quisiera que al menos mi hija estuviera lo suficientemente cerca para verla compartir su amor con otra persona, que me hablara del chico que le gustara y que me pidiera permisos para salir con él… incluso enfadarme porque no llegara temprano. –sonrió, aquello lo hacía con Jacob. –Créeme, estoy más a gusto que tú. –se levantó con su taza de café. –Me pregunto, ¿Qué hubiera pasado si Edward la hubiera conocido a ella? –esa pregunta hizo que Jake torciera una sonrisa. –Buenas noches Jake…

-Jefe Swan… -le detuvo el moreno. –Ya que me dijo esto, lo que agradezco mucho, quería pedirle permiso para salir con Edward mañana, será todo el fin de semana, iremos a acampar con su familia. –habló lo más correctamente posible, para que hubiera malentendidos.

-Está bien, siempre que él pase por ti… ya me encargaré de avisarle a tu padre. –sin más, siguió su andar, dejando a un Quileute muy contento.

-o-

El día de acampar llegó más pronto de lo pensado, y tal como lo pidió el jefe, Edward fue por Jake hasta su casa, con una advertencia muy particular por parte del hombre. Aunque el vampiro sugirió una exageración por parte del mayor, para Jake fue todo un halago que alguien se preocupara tanto por él. El camino fue el mismo que siempre tomaban cuando iban al bosque, sin embargo, esta vez se alejaron un tanto más; poco antes de llegar se encontraron con el resto de los Cullen, en sus respectivos autos. Llegaron a un enorme claro, un pastizal de al menos cinco hectáreas, más o menos.

-Jugaremos beisbol. –fueron la palabras del vampiro mientras bajaban del auto, el Quileute frunció el entrecejo, pero no se apresuró a decir nada, al ver a Alice vestida con un uniforme tipo del juego, casi se hecha a reír, pero con lo tierna que se mostraba, evitó que así fuera. El resto de las chicas vestía de igual forma.

-Bueno, ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser? –soltó entonces Jacob, provocando que todos le miraran con picardía.

-Verás cómo jugamos los vampiros. –Edward lo tomó de los brazos y le movió a una posición especial. –Aquí estarás seguro… de momento. –lo miró con amor extremo que casi lo derrite.

Justo después, todos tomaron sus posiciones, la expectación previa el juego fue algo que inundó la mente de Jacob, quien se los podía imaginar utilizando sus tremendas habilidades, aunque sin hondar en detalles, pues pronto lo vería. Y así fue. Impresionado fue poco decir, quedó impactado por la manera en que corrían, su fuerza y sus sentidos tan agudos.

-Vaya, vaya. –fueron las primeras palabras de Emmett, mientras lanzaba la pelota hacia arriba, mirando a su siguiente presa. -¿Quieres que sea condescendiente? –preguntó con aparente inocencia.

-Dame tu mejor tiro. –Le contestó Jacob, blandiendo el bate y fijando su mirada en la pelota; el comentario sacó varias risillas, sobre todo de su amenazador pitcher. Ambos se prepararon y aunque Emmettfue condescendiente, si la lanzó con fuerza, aun así, el Quileute supo recibirla como era debido, provocando la sorpresa de todos y la sonrisa de Edward. –Lo vez… -iba a fanfarronear, cuando se dio cuenta de que todos cambiaban sus rostros. -¿Pasa algo?...

-Detrás de míJake. –Edward lo tomó con cierta rudeza y lo obligó a ponerse detrás de toda la familia Cullen.

-Su olor ya lo delató. –fueron las molestas palabras de Rosalie, pero protegiendo de la misma manera al moreno, quien aún no comprendía muy bien qué pasaba. La respuesta llegó unos segundos después cuando de entre los arboles aparecieron tres personas, dos hombres y una mujer.

-Son… -iba a pronunciarlo, pero el agarre de Edward le advirtió no hablar. La tensión que se formó fue en verdad aterradora, todos miraban al frente, observando a los otros que se acercaban, como si estuvieran a punto de enfrentarse.

-Esperamos no interrumpir su juego. –el que habló fue uno de los chicos, uno de raza negra, quien tenía el mismo color de ojos, distintivo de los vampiros.

-Por supuesto que no… -respondió Carlisle, torciendo una sonrisa. –Somos los Cullen. –agregó. –Supongo que ustedes son nómadas… ¿acaso son los causantes de los recientes ataques? –preguntó, dejando clara su posición. Jacob escuchaba con atención, pero con un miedo que no comprendía.

-Soy Laurent… ellos son James y Victoria. –la mujer miraba con desprecio a los otros, con autosuficiencia, mientras que James, el que parecía liderarlos, trataba de buscar a Jacob con la mirada. –Lamento si hemos causado ciertos problemas, pero e inevitable… ustedes deben saberlo. –fue la perspicaz respuesta del vampiro.

-Les pedimos que, si ya han saciado su sed, dejen el pueblo… nos hemos mantenido en paz con los humanos desde hace mucho tiempo. –siguió diciendo el mayor de los Cullen, reafirmando su postura. El resto se mantenía expectante, esperando que aquellos se fueran lo más rápido posible.

-No deseamos tener problemas con ustedes. –fue la respuesta del otro. –Estamos dispuestos a irnos cuando antes. –parecían estar llegando a un acuerdo.

-¿Por qué protegen a ese humano? –toda la atención del tal James estaba puesta en Jacob, quien ahora tenía la oportunidad de mirarlo directo a los ojos, sintiéndose desnudo y con tremendas ganas de salir corriendo de ahí, el deseo con el que lo miraba no pasó desapercibido para nadie, incluso ni siquiera se sorprendieron cuando Edward puso el brazo sobre el pecho de Jacob y lo echó hacia atrás, con el rostro muy enfadado hacia el nómada.

Todo pasó muy rápido entonces, Edward chocaba fuertemente contra el rubio en un golpe tan descomunal que la tierra se sumió un poco debajo de ellos; toda la tensión se disipó en una explosión de ira que apenas contuvieron los demás, el Quileute cambió su rostro a uno de total asombro combinado con miedo y desesperación. Todos los Cullen sostuvieron al menor, al tiempo que los otros sostenían al suyo.

-¡Tranquilos, tranquilos! –Laurent fue el primero en hablar, tratando de que los ánimos se calmaran, pero no fue hasta varios minutos más de tensión que poco a poco empezaron a alejarse uno del otro. Jacob pudo ver un rostro muy distinto en Edward, uno que lo hizo sentirse incómodo y preocupado, pues pudo notar con horror el rostro furibundo de a quien sentía amar. Al final solo fueron miradas de enfado entre ambos contendientes.

-Será mejor que se vayan. –Carlisle tomó a Edward del hombro y lo instó a que hiciera lo que le decía, mientras que el resto se quedaba con los recién conocidos. –Por Jacob, Ed. –fue como si de pronto le dijeran una palabra mágica que hizo al otro ceder y darse la vuelta. Sin palabras alguna tomó al moreno de la mano y lo alejó con paso rápido del resto, llevándolo directo al auto en el que llegaron.

-¿Qué ha pasado? –preguntó Jacob, subiendo al otro lado del auto, muy agitado y preocupado por lo que estaba sucediendo, preguntándose el porqué de tan repentino cambio.

-Tengo que alejarte de aquí. –fueron las únicas palabras del vampiro, que encendió el auto y aceleró a fondo. –Te ha elegido como su presa, ahora mismo solo intentará atraparte y asesinarte. –la rápida y concisa explicación de Edward fue suficiente para que el rostro de Jacob se pusiera pálido.

-Pero… ¿cómo lo detendremos? –preguntó vacilante, no creyendo que fuera posible que alguien decidiera empezar a buscarlo solo para matarlo.

-Es un vampiro nómada y no hay muchas opciones. –habló, acelerando a más no poder. –Tendremos que salir de Forks. –esas palabras dejaron en silencio al Quileute, quien solo se limitó a sentarse en su asiento y tratar de asimilar lo que sucedía, la manera en que un día divertidos se convertía en el peor de sus existencia. Empezó a sentir un calor descomunal que lo hizo sudar como pocas veces, creyendo que tal vez se tratara del miedo a la muerte lo que le causaba todos esos síntomas de malestar.

-o-

Cuando llegaron a la casa del jefe Swan y salieron del auto, Jacob tuvo su posición, luego de tanto pensarlo. –No, no me iré. –soltó sin más, mirando a Edward desde el otro lado del auto. –No puedo hacerlo así como así. –en su rostro se notaba el miedo. –Mi vida está aquí, mi familia. –siguió diciendo, demostrando el dolor que aquello le causaba. –Tal vez con el tiempo…

-¡No! –exclamó el vampiro, interrumpiéndolo. –No conoces a los de su clase, una vez que se proponen algo, jamás puedes hacerles entender lo contrario. –la mirada de suplica de Edward hizo que Jacob empezara a reconsiderar su postura.

-Pero… -justo en ese momento la camioneta del padre de Jacob llegó con lentitud, dentro venían él y el jefe Swan, que al ver al chico Cullen cambiaron sus rostros de felicidad a unos menos amables. Casi de inmediato bajaron, lo que provocó que el vampiro se sintiera frustrado por la casualidad.

-¿Pasa algo chicos? –preguntó el jefe, empezando a descargar las cosas que usaron para su pequeño y corto viaje, del cual no sabían los chicos hasta ahora. -¿No se suponía que estaban de campamento? –preguntó después, mirándoles mientras cargaba una hielera y la ponía en el suelo, cerca de la entrada a su casa.

-Tuvimos un problema. –fue la inmediata respuesta de Edward, quien supo que mentir no es la opción que necesita ahora, no cuando el padre de Jacob está cerca, recordando la posibilidad de que todo estuviera realmente bien después de todo.

-¿Qué clase de problema? –preguntó Billy, deteniéndose a mirarlos con curiosidad, aunque en su rostro se notaba molestia de verlos tan cerca, sobre todo luego de que Jacob se pusiera al lado del vampiro.

-Uno demasiado difícil de explicar, pero que pone en peligro la vida de Jacob. –esas palabras fueron suficientes para que los adultos dejaran de hacer lo suyo y se detenían a mirar con preocupación a su interlocutor. Billy dio unos pasos en dirección a los chicos, tenía el ceño fruncido y miraba al más joven con desprecio.

-Iras a casa, Jake. –esas palabras hicieron que el joven Quileute mirara a su "novio" con preocupación.

-Claro que no… -se arrepintió de pensar en ellos segundos antes.

-Debes hacerlo. –antes de que Jacob se negara, fue Edward quien le dio esas palabras, mirándolo con cierta melancolía, una en la que daba a entender que no lo deseaba, pero que sabia como lo mejor para su amado. –Estarás seguro con tu familia. –dijo después, dejando confundido al moreno.

-¿De qué hablas? –preguntó, guardándose muchas preguntas con él, pero englobándolas en esa única, pues se suponía que él, como vampiro, tenía muchas más posibilidades de luchar contra otro y no su familia, que fácilmente sería masacrada por uno solo de ellos. –No puedes hacerme esto… -le dijo después, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta y quebrándosele la voz.

-Yo te explicaré hijo. –Billy lo tomó del brazo y lo jaló hasta llevarlo a su camioneta. –Sabes las consecuencias si te acercas. –esa advertencia se la dio a Edward, quien levemente asintió, sintiéndose como un miserable por todo lo que pasaba, lo último que vio fue la mirada de suplica de Jacob para que evitara todo aquello, pero no se movió ni un milímetro, solo dejó que se lo llevaran.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa aquí? –preguntó el jefe Swan, mirando al vampiro con cuestionamiento, llevándose las manos a la cintura, pues claro, tenía mucha razón y preguntarse por lo sucedido, después de todo es el jefe de policía y nada de pasar sin que él se entere. Jacob solo pudo verlos por el espejo retrovisor, comenzando a sentir un rencor que no podía explicar, un rencor dirigido a Edward, quien sentía lo mismo que él, pero lo dejaba partir sin más, sin luchar por él. Lo traicionaba y eso no se lo perdonaría.

Continued…

-o-

Lamento actualizar hasta hoy esta historia, pero lo hare conforme la inspiración me llegue, así que no desesperen, que además hay más historias que leer y que son de mi autoría. Obvio ya le di el cambio que todos esperábamos xD, fue el justo momento, a partir de ahora la historia se desarrollará de manera distinta. Agradecimientos: **Alex Daniel**, espero ahora empiece a cumplir con tus expectativas xD; **Eternitydreamer**: Gracias por tu comentario, me ha fascinado, mucho más que te tomes el tiempo para leer lo que escribo, espero te guste el cambio; **HEIDI**: Tomaré muy en cuenta tus sugerencia, ya sabes como dicen: "al cliente lo que pida" xD. Gracias por sus comentarios chicos. Y un saludo a todos los que siguen agregando la historia a sus alertas.


	6. Quileute Parte 1

**Quileute Parte 1**

-o-

Edward se encontró de pronto en una gran encrucijada, no podía solo mentir al Jefe Swan, el hombre siempre ha tenido buen "colmillo" para las mentiras y sin duda las detectará en cualquier cosa que el vampiro intente ocultar, sin embargo, tampoco puede ser completamente sincero, el hombre, por muy bueno que sea no debe saber cosas, pues pondrían en serio peligro su vida y lo respeta lo suficiente para no desearle nada malo. A pesar de ello el policía lo seguía mirando con vehemencia y no puede culparlo, se trata de Jacob, el chico al que ha aprendido a apreciar como a su propio hijo, eso sin duda es suficiente para que le den una explicación convincente de por qué su vida está en peligro.

-He notado cambios en Jacob desde hace días, por eso es que le pedí a mi padre que lo revisara, quizá un examen general diera alguna respuesta sobre su estado. –empezó, tratando de sonar lo más convincente. –Descubrió una inusual enfermedad, aunque típica entre quileutes, por eso es que insistí en que se lo llevaran de nuevo a la reserva. –esa explicación, por muy absurda que suene, tiene cierta verdad.

-No sabía nada sobre ello, tendré que preguntarle personalmente a Billy. –ahora la preocupación del jefe es sobre la salud de Jake, por lo que hacer preguntas al chico Cullen dejó de ser importante. –Gracias por traerlo… -se dio la vuelta para empezar a meter sus cosas a la casa. –Dale las gracias a tu padre también. –agregó, para luego volver a sus quehaceres. Esa actitud le agradó a Edward, quien al fin corroboró el cariño del hombre al quileute.

Fue directo a su auto y salió a toda prisa rumbo a casa, fue cuestión de minutos para que llegara, después de todo la velocidad es lo de menos. Al entrar se encontró con toda su familia en la estancia, todos lo miraron con preocupación al verle, pero su rostro apacible les dio esperanza. En cada uno de ellos está la realidad de la situación, no tenían por qué expresarlo con palabras pues a pesar de todo han aprendido a estimar al heredero de aquella tribu, porque sí, ellos saben mucho, casi todo a decir verdad, pues cuando Carlisle firmó el tratado, de muchas cosas pudo enterarse a través de las leyendas, historias y rumores varios.

-Estará seguro ahí, pero aun así, James no se quedará tranquilo. –empezó el mayor de todos, el más sabio y más inteligente. –A estas alturas ya debe saber que es un hombre lobo, pero no será suficiente para calmar su ansiedad, Jacob tiene un olor muy diferente al de todos ellos… tú mejor que nadie lo sabe. –miró a Edward, el menor de sus hijos y al que más procura.

-Siempre percibí algo extraño en Jacob, algo poco natural en los de su clan. –ahora ya no es necesario que oculten lo que saben, la situación amerita hablar con plena honestidad. –Ese nómada se ha obsesionado, pero no creo que se atreva a entrar a la reserva, pronto lo encontrarían y sin duda lo asesinarían. –afirmó, convencido de que no es tan estúpido como lo hizo parecer en aquel campo.

-Si algo he aprendido es que los nómadas son demasiado impredecibles. –respondió Carlisle, observando con preocupación a Edward. –Debemos cazar. –agregó un momento después. –Somos débiles en estos momentos y si ellos se atreven a atacar, nuestro número será irrelevante. –ante todo está la protección a toda su familia, sabe que no puede poner en riesgo a ninguno de ellos.

-Pero no podemos dejarlo ahora. –esa fue Alice, quien en sus ojos se notaba una de las mayores tristezas y preocupaciones, quizá comparada con la del propio Edward. –Si nos vamos, seguro atacaran y entonces tendremos a toda la tribu destruida. –aunque sus palabras se referían a todos los quileute, fue obvio que Jacob es quien más le preocupa.

-Tendremos que arriesgarnos, porque será nuestro aquelarre el que desaparezca si nos quedamos a protegerles. –la situación parecía demasiado arriesgada, pero tenía razón, todos lo sabían; sus miradas se encontraron unas con otras, hasta que la mayoría se centró en Edward, él, al final, tendría la última palabra, pues Jacob fue la persona que eligió para amar y compartir su existencia. El chico cerró los ojos y bajó la mirada, tenía sobre él una de las mayores pruebas que jamás creyó enfrentar, pero debía actuar correctamente.

-Sabrán protegerle. –esas palabras fueron claras y la sentencia en ellas también. –Regreso en un momento. –a partir de ese momento empezaron los preparativos para salir cuando antes. Edward fue directo a su habitación, aquella a la que llevó a Jacob en su cita para conocer a los padres del vampiro; pudo percibir que aún quedaba el característico olor del quileute, podía percibirlo con relativa facilidad, impregnado sobre cada centímetro de la habitación. En sus pensamientos no se borraban las imágenes de los días junto a él, desde que lo conoció hasta ahora, no podía imaginarse sin él.

-Puede funcionar. –la repentina intromisión de Rosalie lo sacó de sus cavilaciones y la miró, aunque ella no puso un pie dentro, solo desde el marco de la puerta. –Si nos vamos ahora es probable que nos dé tiempo para regresar y ayudarles. –la chica, a pesar de la hostilidad hacia Jacob, ahora se mostraba extrañamente condescendiente. –Los tres no podrán, pero si buscan a otros nómadas, seguro tendrán una posibilidad. –afirmó. –El tiempo que les tome deberá ser el mismo para que nosotros estemos preparados. –su coherencia parecía clara, logrando que Edward se percatara de su ceguera para entender aquello.

-Te preocupas por él. –dijo de pronto Edward, tornando un sonrisa en sus labios, una que solo podría provocar el tan repentino cambio de la rubia más hostil de la familia.

-Me preocupo por ti. –sentenció, dándose la vuelta evadiendo cualquier otra cosa que su hermano pudiera decirle. Lo cierto es que el chico podía presentir algo de preocupación por Jacob, Rosalie, a pesar de intentar ocultar sus sentimientos, no tomó en cuenta la habilidad de Edward.

Fue a partir de ese momento que la fortaleza que necesita surgió de las palabras de Rosalie, de algún modo el vampiro se había bloqueado por el temor de perder a Jacob, pero ahora lo tuvo todo claro, si no es fuerte por ambos, entonces no podrá serlo por ninguno. Se acercó al balcón y miró al bosque, la luna no podía verse, ni pálida o lúgubre como siempre, ni firme o atenta a todo. Volvió a pensar en Jacob, pero esta vez con esperanza, con determinación y con seguridad de que todo saldría bien, que aquello solo es una prueba que podrán superar. –Te amo Jacob. –fueron las palabras que salieron de su garganta, no las pudo reprimir, porque fue su corazón el que habló por él, ese corazón que cada vez parecía menos frio que antes.

-o-

Sobre La Push se agolpaban nubes oscuras que amenazaban con una pronta tormenta, algo nada inusual, pues la temporada de lluvias está por comenzar; Jacob estacionó la camioneta, ni él ni su padre dijeron nada, se quedaron pensando y sin salir del vehículo, ambos tenían preguntas y todas serían respondidas, pero a su debido tiempo. Para el joven quileute las cosas estaban siendo en verdad confusas y complicadas, no tenía clara la actitud de Edward, se suponía que se juraban amor y eso implica que se deben proteger, mutuamente, porque él no es un cobarde, está dispuesto a morir contra esos vampiros si se trata de defender su orgullo y amor.

-¿Tanto lo amas en verdad? –la pregunta de Billy fue hecha como si estuviera escuchando los pensamientos de su hijo, aunque claro, un padre siempre sabe lo que su descendencia piensa. Jacob sencillamente giró su rostro y lo miró, la respuesta fue obvia, sus ojos lo decían, así que el hombre ya no pudo objetar nada. –Debes saber qué hay detrás de todo esto. –abrió la puerta y buscó su silla de ruedas, la colocó en el suelo y sólo bajó hasta empezar a rodar las llantas.

-Debería estar con él ahora. –habló el chico, acercándose a su padre y poniéndose a su lado, molesto sin duda, sintiendo esa extraño calor que le da cuando su temperamento sube, cuando la ira lo empieza a cegar y en su garganta se forma un nudo que nada puede desatar.

-Después de que escuches al anciano de la tribu. –justo en ese momento, en la puerta, apareció Harry Clearwater, el más anciano de los quileutes de este tiempo, el hombre más sabio que Jacob jamás conociera y a quien respeta por mucho; fue como si entonces supiera que no se trata de nada normal lo que ha sucedido, no pudo distinguir bien la mirada del anciano, pero supo que tenía muchas cosas qué decirle. Esa misma noche se llamó a un consejo urgente, los principales líderes del clan y algunos jóvenes, entre ellos Sam, Embry y Paul.

Jacob se sentía el centro de atención cuando se formó el círculo de miembros, todos mirando a una hoguera, con el cielo más oscuro de lo normal y un silencio sepulcral que incomodó al menor, pues, aunque no lo miraban directamente, sus pensamientos los presentía sobre él, juzgándolo. El anciano Harry empezó a cantar de pronto, llamando a los dioses para que le dieran la sabiduría que necesita para expresarse, todos entonces se portaron con mayor solemnidad, Billy miraba a su hijo con intensidad, esperando que comprendiera todo. Fueron varios minutos de sonidos guturales y palabras ininteligibles, en los que nadie se atrevió a interrumpir.

Sumido en sus pensamientos no se dio cuenta cuando apareció Quil Ateara, su mejor amigo y a quien no había visto desde semanas atrás, fue el único que se sentó cerca de él, dado que todos parecían querer guardar distancia, como si estuviese contaminado de algo. Esa actitud por parte de su amigo fue suficiente para que se sintiera menos tenso e incluso se atreviera a sonreírle. Un momento después el anciano terminó de cantar y miró a los presentes.

-Hace muchos años, el jefe Taha Aki fue el único capaz de desterrar a los fríos de nuestra tierra. –comenzó con la historia ya conocida por Jacob, aunque siempre es repetida cuando es necesario, por eso es que todos escucharon con atención y respeto. Se les habló de la guerra contra los vampiros, las cientos de muertes que hubo por ello y la incontable inestabilidad entre todos los miembros de la tribu, fueron años oscuros llenos de muerte, dolor y desesperación; hasta que el jefe Aki dio muerte el líder de los vampiros. Por muchos años cayó sobre ellos una relativa paz, aunque el precedente seguía en la mente de todos. –Entonces aparecieron de nuevo, se hacían llamar: Cullen. –todas las miradas fueron inmediatamente a Jacob, quien solo tragó saliva, pues presintió que a partir de ese momento, las cosas girarían en torno a él.

Hubo un silencio pausado, como si Harry esperara que todos digirieran el dato, aunque de hecho ya lo sabían. –Ephraim Black, jefe de la manada en ese tiempo tuvo la responsabilidad de poner las cosas en orden. –para esas alturas nadie sabía qué pensar. –Estos nuevos fríos mostraron signos diferentes a los que antaño enfrentamos, estos no cazaban a las personas. –eso no tuvo mucho que explicarlo, pues Edward en algún momento le explicó que ellos se consideraban vegetarianos, que el pacifismo de Carlisle les llevó a enfrentarse a sí mismos y vivir solo de animales. –Su modo de vida, aunque desagradable, fue respetado por Ephraim, Levi Uley y Quil Ateara. –Jacob no pudo evitar mirar a su mejor amigo. –Se firmó un pacto, un tratado. –continuó el anciano, aunque aún no aclaraba muchas cosas.

Empezó a formarse cierta tensión, sobre todo por parte de Sam, que cada vez más se removía en su lugar, como si algo le molestara. –Pero nada es lo que parece, pues fue desde tiempos de Taha Aki que algo en nuestro interior cambió, algo que removió los cimientos de nuestra tribu y que los dioses nos aclararon. –a partir de ese momento nuevas cosas surgieron en la mente de Jacob, por lo que su interés aumento en demasía. –Necesitábamos fuerza contra los vampiros, pues fuimos los únicos que nos atrevimos a enfrentarlos, por eso es que a partir de esos tiempos la sangre de los lobos corrió por nuestras venas. –nada de eso empezó a tener coherencia. –Nos convertimos en los enemigos naturales de esos seres, ellos fríos y nosotros más calientes que un humano normal. –Jacob miró a todos, pero justo en ese momento ya nadie lo miraba a él.

-No seré jamás su enemigo. –las palabras de Jacob provocaron que Sam se levantara con brusquedad y lo mirara con ira, pues prácticamente acababa de interrumpir al anciano, algo imperdonable que no podía quedarse así como así. –Ellos no son homicidas. –afirmó, convencido de sus propias palabras, sobre todo al haberles visitado en su hogar.

-¡Claro que lo son! –gritó Sam, provocando que el resto se levantara, como si previnieran una confrontación. –Incluido ese miserable de Edward. –entonces Jacob no aguantó la insolencia de Uley y se levantó también.

-No comprendes nada. –contestó, aunque con inusitada molestia, arrastrando un poco sus palabras y haciéndose notar venas en su cuello, como si de pronto la actitud de Sam lo pusiera más iracundo que nunca. –Ya ha sido mucho lo que has intentado controlarme, jamás seré como tú y no evitaras que ame a…

-¡Calla! –ordenó Sam. –Deberías estar avergonzado por tus acciones, has puesto en peligro a toda la tribu, ahora mismo unos fríos preparan un ataque contra nosotros y todavía te atreves a defenderlos. –habló, mirándolo directamente a los ojos, mostrándose hostil; alrededor de ellos se agolparon todos sus amigos, Quil al lado de Jacob, sin mostrar temor alguno a Sam. –No te importa lo que pase a ninguno de nosotros, nos has traicionado y no mereces ser el Alfa. –eso dejó perplejo a Jacob, que, a pesar de saber que es descendiente directo de Ephraim Black, jamás nadie se refirió a él como el Alfa.

-Lo seré muy a tu pesar. –contestó, aunque pensándose más como líder de la tribu, suponiendo que a eso se refiere su detractor.

-No dejaré que hundas el orgullo de nuestros ancestros. –de un solo movimiento de lanzó contra Jacob, golpeándolo directo en la mandíbula, pero sin detenerse se arrojó por completo, logrando derribarlo y caer sobre él. Muchos intentaron intervenir, pero Harry los detuvo. Jacob empezó a defenderse de la mejor manera que pudo, sin embargo, la fuerza de Uley parecía demasiada para rechazarla. Los insultos contra Edward por parte de su adversario se intensificaron y el más joven ya no pudo soportarlo, su furia creció en cantidades que no pudo prever y de un momento a otro logro deshacerse de Sam y arrojarlo lejos de él.

Jacob se levantó rápidamente. –Eres un… -justo cuando pensaba ir contra el otro, un fuerte dolor en el estómago lo hizo caer de rodillas y gritar de dolor. Todos al ver la escena se apresuraron a ayudarlo, pero ninguno podía hacer nada por él.

-Ha comenzado. –habló el anciano Harry, mirando con aprensión a Jacob y luego a Sam. –Has provocado el cambio, tu castigo será ser suplantado como Alfa. –Sam no se mostró arrepentido, sencillamente se dio la vuelta y corrió sin rumbo hacia el bosque, hasta perderse entre las sombras. –Vayan con él. –agregó el anciano, logrando que Paul y Embry así lo hicieran. –Este será un momento glorioso Jacob, no te resistas. –las palabras de Harry no tenían sentido para el chico, quien seguía quejándose de dolor, abrazándose por el estómago y reprimiendo gritos.

-¿Qué me está pasando? –preguntó a duras penas, pero no obtuvo más respuestas, sencillamente fue levantado y trasladado a su habitación, ahí pudo sentir cómo un creciente calor en su pecho parecía querer salir sin dilaciones, como si quisiera atravesarle la piel. Su piel empezó a cambiar a un color más oscuro, en su frente se vieron gotas de sudor por todos lados, todo parecía complicarse cada vez más, aunque la peor parte la llevó él, que empezó a sentirse morir por el dolor. –Edward, Edward. –empezó a murmurar, delirando de más y más sufrimiento.

Continuará…

-o-

Aprovechando mis tiempos de inspiración logré esto, espero que les guste. Agradecimientos: **Alex Daniel**, me gustó tu comentario, muy elocuente y divertido, para recibir las alertas debes tener una cuenta en FF, es decir, registrarte, entonces tendrás abierta la opción para seguir la historia y las alertas; **Kokoro Yana**, vale, he actualizado xD. Espero que me sigan leyendo, que no se aburran a pesar de tardarme mucho, pero comprendan, tengo muchas cosas que hacer y para agregar, no hay ganancia alguna… por eso de los derechos de autor, cosa de nada xDD. Saludos y abrazos.


	7. Quileute Parte 2

**Quileute Parte 2**

Miles de imágenes cruzan por la mente de las personas, pero ninguna de ellas se puede comparar con lo que Jacob está viviendo, luego de su pelea con Sam se sumió en una serie de indescifrables eventos que no tenían relación ni coherencia entre ellos, algunas veces miró la luna más cerca que nunca de la tierra, casi como si pudiera tocarla; otras veces se encontró corriendo a toda velocidad sin rumbo fijo en medio del bosque huyendo de un enorme lobo que sin duda lo rebasaba en altura; algunas veces se veía entre las fauces de ese gran lobo, sintiendo un enorme dolor en todo su cuerpo, como si realmente lo estuviera devorando. Al final, su mente divagó en escenas sin ordenar donde Edward y su familia estaban de su lado, lo mismo que todos los miembros de su clan, todos enfrentando a un grupo de vampiros muy extraños.

-_Ahora, somos uno tú y yo._ –una voz extraña le hizo abrir los ojos y encontrarse en medio de un claro, al principio tuvo la sensación de que solo se trató de un sueño, pero pronto se dio cuenta que no. –_Juntos, seremos invencibles._ –notó que la voz venía de enfrente, justo en una parte muy oscura de los arbustos que rodeaban todo ese claro. Unos ojos brillantes resaltaron de entre la maleza, un escalofrió le recorrió todo el cuerpo y no fue hasta que el lobo de sus sueños hizo aparición, que todo volvió a cambiar.

-¿Quién eres? –preguntó, no sabiendo si se encuentra en la realidad o en el sueño, aunque por lo que veía, claramente parecía lo segundo.

-_Soy K'wa'iti, tu padre y el padre de todos._ –respondió el lobo, pero su fauces no se movían, sino que lo escuchó dentro de su mente y aunque no le importó el cómo, sí se interesó por saber más, pues pronto se dio cuenta de que es uno de sus ancestros, el primero de ellos según las leyendas. –_Por fin puedo verte de frente mi querido hijo._ –el lobo de pronto se fue haciendo más pequeño hasta convertirse en un hombre de un poco más altura que el chico.

-¿Qué es lo que me está sucediendo? No comprendo nada. –habló de una manera pausada pero sensata, después de todo sabe que solo se encuentra en un sueño o en una visión de sus ancestros, su padre le habló mucho de ellas y al parecer son muy normales entre los miembros de su clan, lo que claro, lo vuelve un ser especial, pues a pesar de ello no se le concede a cualquiera.

-_Lo harás, pero a su debido tiempo._ –respondió el hombre, llegando hasta sólo un paso de él. –_Eres un digno descendiente de nuestra raza, ahora sabrás que tu poder traerá beneficios a nuestra tribu._ –puso una mano en el hombro derecho del quileute. –_Sin embargo, también tienes una responsabilidad, una que te obligará a ponderar tu relación con ese vampiro o salvar a tu pueblo._ –esas palabras fueron muy duras para Jacob que solo soltó un bufido.

-¿Tengo que dejar de amarlo? –con esa pregunta se sintió obligado, pues así, tendría una forma de justificar su posible reacción a partir de ahora hacia Edward.

-_¿Quién ha dicho eso? _–respondió el ancestro, sonriendo un poco como si se burlara de la inocencia de Jacob. –_Sabrás qué hacer y tomarás la decisión correcta._ –el chico quiso protestar, pero el anciano lo calló levantando una mano. –_Ahora, acepta este regalo._ –extendió la manos y se alejó, de pronto pudo ver que en el pecho del ancestro se formó la imagen de un lobo, uno de rasgos distintivos, no a los comunes o de los que conocía. –_Vive y sé fuerte._ –Fueron las últimas palabras del anciano antes de volver a convertirse en un lobo enorme y lanzarse al ataque de Jacob, quien asustado y desesperado intentó huir, pero fue inútil.

-o-

Una noche difícil para Jacob, los dolores fueron muy intensos, aunque en algunas ocasiones no le dieron tanto sufrimiento, sin embargo, nada parecía calmarlos, mucho menos las palabras de aliento de sus amigos más cercanos; por la mañana, su padre fue a atenderlo, la fiebre casi había cesado y su cuerpo se sentía menos pesado que antes y ya ni siquiera deliraba, como si estuviera próximo a sanar. Abrió los ojos al sentir la presencia de su padre y soltó un suspiro prolongado.

-Me siento mejor. –dijo, creyendo interpretar preocupación en el rostro de su padre y contestando a una pregunta que nunca llegó.

-Lo sé, todo está por terminar. –le dijo, terminando de acercarse y dejando que su silla chocara con la cama. –Supongo que has descubierto cosas importantes. –volvió a hablar, esta vez causando un poco de estupor en Jacob al escucharle. –La historia que hay detrás de ellas es muy importante para todos nosotros y vengo a ti con la esperanza de que aprendas a controlar tu don. –el chico no entendió muy bien de lo que hablaba, pero sabía que pronto se lo diría. –Eres un metamorfo… un hombre lobo. –dijo, para dejar más claras sus palabras, ante eso, Jacob solo se le quedó mirando.

-Son nuestros enemigos naturales. –dijo una frase que mucho tiempo atrás mencionó su padre cuando le habló de los Cullen, cuando aún era un joven inexperto y sin mayores ilusiones que las de vivir para siempre en la reserva. Saberse como un ser sobrehumano no causó verdadera mella, como tampoco lo hizo cuando supo lo de Edward, ahora sabía que las historias, mitos y leyendas, por muy fantasiosas que sean, pueden ser verdad.

-Lo son. –su padre ni siquiera se molestó en recordárselo. -¿Ahora lo entiendes? –Jacob asintió, cerró los ojos y se llevó su antebrazo a la frente, deseando que nada de eso fuera verdad.

-Sé lo que debo hacer. –fueron sus palabras antes de girarse y cerrar los ojos, deseando poder cambiar todo lo que le ha sido concedido por estar con Edward, solo, como un simple humano, sin llevar una responsabilidad de esa magnitud. Billy supo su deseo de estar solo, por lo que se dio la vuelta y volvió a sus quehaceres, pues sabe que únicamente Jacob puede dar solución a todo lo que sucede.

Durante el día fue atendido por sus hermanas y aunque pareció haber mejorado de pronto, lo cierto es que no terminó tan fácil, sufrió de muchos dolores el resto día y toda la noche, durante todo ese tiempo su familia no dejó de apoyarle, de hacerle sentir lo mejor posible, aunque en algunas ocasiones llegó a explotar de ira por lo que le sucedía, pero siempre se contuvo para no lastimar a sus hermanas y mucho menos a su padre.

A la mañana siguiente las cosas parecieron volver a la normalidad, cuando Jacob se despertó casi todos estaban atendiendo sus menesteres, al verlo, ninguno de ellos le dijo nada, sencillamente se dedicaron a lo suyo; para el chico es totalmente nuevo aquello, pero tiene la seguridad de que se va a acostumbrar y para ello necesita del resto de sus amigos.

-Debes desayunar hijo, Sam te espera en La Push lo más pronto posible. –las palabras de su padre le hicieron sentirse temeroso de pronto, ahora mismo no sabe cómo debe actuar frente al resto de la manada, es seguro que ellos lo guiarán, pues no le hace falta ser tan inteligente para saber que ellos ya se han convertido, lo que le hizo comprender todas esas veces que le evitaron hablar, o cuando se alejaron de todo, casi como si estuvieran al borde de la disidencia, aunque en realidad sólo parecían estarse acostumbrando a su nueva condición, algo que ahora le toca a él.

Hizo caso a su padre y desayunó, aunque sin darse cuenta se llevó al estómago casi el triple de lo que come con normalidad, un hecho no desapercibido para su familia, aunque sí para él mismo. Su padre lo despidió en la puerta, casi como una especie de bendición y luego salió corriendo rumbo a donde le indicó. Notó cambios en él, eso fue inevitable, se sentía con mucha más energía, más fuerza y hasta más ágil que nunca, aunque en su mente se sentía desesperado, enfadado consigo mismo y con Edward, incluso, aunque él no se viera a sí mismo, su rostro se endureció como nunca antes. Hasta ese momento notó que le fastidiaba la playera que se había puesto, sentía mucho calor a pesar de que claramente el frío cala los huesos de cualquier humano común, sin pensarlo mucho se deshizo de la prenda y corrió con más velocidad hasta su destino, encontrándose con Sam y los demás.

-Ahora eres uno de nosotros, amigo. –la actitud de Sam de pronto fue más condescendiente, incluso remarcó una sonrisa que hace mucho tiempo no le veía. –Te enseñaremos a convertirte a voluntad, lo que claro, no sabes hacer. –se hizo a un lado y dejó que Paul se adelantara. –Él te ayudará en eso. –el chico le sonrió, aunque casi con burla.

-Esto será sencillo. –musitó Paul, observando a Jacob como una presa. Jacob no supo bien qué hacer, pero no demostró miedo alguno, al contrario, se mostró retador y con ganas de probarle a los demás de lo que está hecho. -¿Hace cuánto que no charlamos? –la pregunta pareció ilógica, pero cuando los otros empezaron a retroceder, supo que comenzaban. Los preámbulos nunca han sido necesarios en este tipo de situaciones.

-Lo suficiente para saber que no necesito tus sermones. –respondió, mirando a su alrededor, observando el rio a su izquierda y el bosque a su derecha, esa zona parecía como el punto central de una belleza natural única y que en otro tiempos disfrutó más que nadie.

-Oh bueno, es normal que actuemos así, no todos los días uno de los nuestros nos traiciona con el enemigo. –esas fueron palabras mayores que solo lo hicieron tragar saliva con molestia, pero conteniéndose lo mejor que pudo. -¿Acaso he tocado una fibra sensible de tu mente? –se burló el otro. –Aunque no puedes desmentirme, decidiste unirte a ese chupasangre y darnos la espalda… como una prostituta que se va con el mejor postor…

-¡No te atrevas! –amenazó Jacob, presintiendo el rumbo de aquella discusión. –No sabes de lo que hablas. –afirmó, empezando a caminar en círculos, como si se prepararan para una batalla.

-Claro que lo sé, decidiste entregarte a ese maldito frío en lugar de elegir a uno de los nuestros. –las palabras de Paul empezaban a hacer mella en su paciencia. –Tal vez debería ir tras él, matarlo y traerte su cabeza, tal vez así puedas entrar en razón. –la dureza de sus palabras llegaron al límite para Jacob, aunque aún no cruzaban la raya. –Eres tan imbécil que ni siquiera te has dado cuenta que te traicionó, ¿sabes que huyeron?, él y toda su familia dejaron Forks sabiendo que serían exterminados por esos otros chupasangre. –aquello sorprendió al moreno. –Sí, como un cobarde decidió dejarte a tu suerte. –se burló. –Él jamás te amó, sólo te utilizó…

-¡No...! –soltó un fuerte grito de dolor y desesperación, su cuerpo de pronto le dolió como nunca y sin darse cuenta se convirtió en un lobo, todos lo miraban con expectación y sorpresa al verle convertido.

-¡Es enorme! –Se escuchó a Jared decir desde la lejanía, pero nadie le hizo caso, pues todos se concentraron en lo que veían; Paul de inmediato se convirtió, pues ahora se enfrentarían en una lucha sin precedentes para el más reciente de los lobos. Jacob se sacudió un poco, su pelaje color marrón rojizo brilló un poco y el vapor que salió a su alrededor les hizo ver su furia, mostró sus colmillos e iracundo despegó contra su adversario.

La lucha fue estruendosa, ambos lobos peleaban con todo su potencial, se escuchaba el choque de sus cuerpos en cada embestida, también los rugidos y las mordidas que intentaban darse, al principio Paul llevó la ventaja, pues la poca costumbre del menor a su nueva forma le impedía moverse con mayor rapidez, sin embargo, pronto empezó a acostumbrarse y a buscar la manera de resolver sus problemas de coordinación. De un momento a otro Jacob sorprendió a Paul y le dio la vuelta a la situación, la furia de los Black salió a relucir como nunca antes y sin contemplación derribó a su adversario. Estaba por darle una mordida mortal, cuando otro lobo apareció de la nada y pasó por Jacob arrojándolo a la orilla del rio, de pronto fueron dos lobos amenazando a Jacob, a pesar de eso la imponente figura del menor dejó sorprendido al mismo Sam, que ordenó a Jared intervenir, ya que Embry se negó.

-Ahora sé por qué es el Alfa. –habló Embry al lado de Sam, quien solo soltó un bufido de indignación, pues es claro que incluso su tamaño es menor que el de Jacob, aunque solo por poco. La situación de más adelante fue calmándose poco a poco, las respiraciones de los chicos poco a poco se regularizaban hasta que decidieron dejar su forma lupina y ser humanos normales, al menos en apariencia. Paul le sonrió como si nada y se acercó al chico para felicitarlo, pero antes de que siquiera lo tocara Jacob le dio un golpe a su brazo y lo evitó, encaminándose hasta donde Sam y verlo con fiereza.

-Es la ira lo que nos hace cambiar. –se aprestó a decir Sam, mirándolo con indiferencia y con los brazos cruzados, a su lado, Embry se mostró preocupado y temeroso porque Jacob hiciera algo más que mal mirar a su "competencia"

-Hay un límite para lo que Paul ha dicho y no dudo que por recomendaciones tuyas. –empezó, sin dejar de mirarlo, mientras los otros dos se detenían detrás de él. –Si quieres provocarme, hazlo tú mismo. –espetó, esta vez con un tono retador; Sam liberó sus brazos y se adelantó un poco.

-¡Bien! –exclamó entonces Embry, interponiéndose entre los dos y tomando a Jacob por los hombros. –Creo que ha sido suficiente entrenamiento por hoy, ahora, le daré unas recomendaciones a nuestro lobo más joven. –sonrió con aparente tranquilidad y se llevó a su mejor amigo, alejándose de los otros tres. –Tranquilízate. –le dijo, una vez que estaban lo suficientemente lejos.

-Se ha metido conmigo demasiado tiempo. –habló, mirando de reojo a su amigo y no oponiéndose a que lo siguiera empujando a cualquier lado, aunque ambos se internaban en el bosque.

-Olvídalo Jake. –le respondió, sabiendo que no debía tratar por ahora el tema de Edward, pues es claro que ha sucedido hace poco tiempo como para intentar sacarle algo. Al fin, luego de varios minutos andando y de apenas decirse unas cuantas palabras se detuvieron y ambos tomaron asiento en dos árboles caídos distintos, pero de frente uno al otro. El silenció los envolvió por varios minutos, hasta que un sonido en la lejanía los alertó.

-¿Qué ha sido eso? –preguntó Jacob, levantándose y estirando el cuello, además de poner más atención a cualquier sonido, su amigo sonrió y aunque también se levantó, pronto volvió a tomar su lugar, señalándole al otro que hiciera lo mismo.

-Solo fue una liebre, aunque por si no te diste cuenta, está a muchos metros de aquí. –el moreno lo miró con detenimiento. –Descubrirás muchas cosas maravillosas, como tus sentidos, que se han agudizado como nunca; escucharás a muchos metros de distancia, también descubrirás olores diferentes e incluso podrás reconocerlos como únicos en las cosas o en las personas. –la explicación empezó a interesarle, tanto, que se olvidó del resto de sus problemas. Fueron unas cuantas horas de muchas explicaciones, todas ellas destinadas a que Jacob se conocería como metamorfo, un ser sobrenatural con grandes cualidades y grandes responsabilidades.

-o-

Tres figuras avanzaron hasta llegar al final de un camino de terracería, se quedaron de pie observando al desfiladero que tenían enfrente, pero ninguno de ellos se mostró preocupado, sencillamente se lanzaron al vacío y cayeron entre las ramas de los arboles sin sufrir daño alguno dada su habilidad para detenerse. Una vez en el suelo, empezaron a caminar con lentitud y extremo sigilo, aunque sus ojos bailaban de un lugar a otro como si buscaran a alguien, hasta que de la nada apareció un hombre de gran tamaño y una mirada muy hostil.

-¿Qué les trae a nuestros territorios? –Se detuvieron con tranquilidad y fue James quien dio un paso adelante, mirando al hombre con la cabeza ladeada y sonriendo como si hubiese encontrado justo lo que esperaba.

-¿Tú territorio? ¿No eres nómada también? –preguntó, mostrándose complacido con el titubeo del otro, uno muy simple, imperceptible para muchos, pero no para él; claramente es un vampiro más joven, aunque no por ello inservible. –Vengo a proponerte algo, a ti y a tus colegas. –miró detrás del ser y a sus lados. Un momento después tres vampiros más aparecieron de entre los arbustos. –Mucho tiempo se han escondido, es tiempo de tomar partido. –la sonrisa de James fue en verdad curiosa, como si viera la victoria en sus pensamientos.

-¿Hace cuánto que no te alimentas decentemente? –quien preguntó fue la pelirroja, Victoria, la pareja de James. El vampiro miró entonces a la mujer y pareció comprender de qué va la cosa, ante ello, miró a sus compañeros, como si buscara alguna sugerencia de lo que debía responder, aunque en todos los rostros se notaba aceptación.

Detrás de Victoria y James aguardaba Laurent, observando con sumo interés lo que sucedía, en todo el tiempo que lleva junto a sus amigos, jamás James se mostró tan interesado en alguien, ni siquiera actuó de esa manera cuando conoció a Victoria a quien pronto convirtió y de la que obtuvo muchos beneficios, muchos más de los que pudiera contar. Sin duda, el olor de ese humano es diferente al de muchos, es más, podría ser único en todo el mundo, quizá por eso el extremo interés, sin embargo, hay algo que no cuadra del todo en la decisión de su líder y está dispuesto a averiguarlo.

Continuará…

-o-

Pues decidí actualizar de una vez, que sé que es mucho tiempo, pero relativamente poco dadas las veces que he actualizado este fic, espero cumpla con sus expectativas. Agradecimientos especiales a quienes han agregado la historia a sus alertas y sus favoritos, o solo a quienes la siguen. También a quienes me escriben un comentario: **Jazz**, **Shirley Holmes**, **Guest** y por supuesto a mi estimado **Alex Daniel**. Ojalá que les gusten los cambios. Saludos.


	8. Batalla

**Batalla**

La época de frío prácticamente ha llegado a las tierras de Forks, sus habitantes ahora visten con ropas más abrigadoras y se preocupan mucho por su salud tomando medicamentos que previenen hasta la más inocente gripe, aunque para algunos es irónico cuidar su salud cuando en cualquier momento puedes ser asesinado por uno de esos osos que dice el sheriff merodean por los alrededores, una historia que casi nadie se traga y por eso mismo es que el miedo ha inundado los centros comerciales, las tiendas, los restaurantes, hasta la peluquerías; todos ellos han decidido unilateralmente cerrar sus comercios antes de las nueve de la noche para que así nadie esté más que por propia responsabilidad en las calles.

Para Jacob el frío se volvió irrelevante, aunque tal vez un poco necesario, pues su calor corporal subió a límites sobrenaturales, propios de su nueva forma de vida, de su naturaleza para acabar pronto; es por ese motivo que decidió no usar de momento ninguna playera o camiseta, pues le daba más calor, solo en las noches se atrevía pues la temperatura bajaba más que en el día. Tres días han pasado desde que vio por última vez a Edward, y en esos días ocurrieron cosas fantásticas que le han dado un giro insospechado a su destino, al menos del que se había labrado dentro de su mente. De alguna manera su mente ha buscado por todos los medios evitar imaginarse al vampiro, pero en las noches su subconsciente lo traiciona y sueña con él.

Despertó como a media noche debido a esos sueños, pues en todos veía a un Edward furibundo y triste a la vez, lo que lo atribuyó a su preocupación por él y por la manera en que debieron alejarse, sin embargo, sabe que no pueden estar destinados, su ancestro se lo advirtió. Por tercera vez volvió a suspirar, recostado sobre su cama y mirando al techo, su mente le ha impedido pensar con claridad durante los últimos días y no ha logrado acostumbrarse a sus transformaciones, aunque Sam le ha dicho que en el futuro logrará elegir cuándo convertirse. –Edward… -masculló para sí mismo, no creyendo que la vida le apartara de él tan pronto.

-¡Jacob! –un fuerte grito desde las afueras le hizo levantarse con rapidez y mirar por la ventana, a lo lejos pudo ver con claridad a Sam y los demás. -¡Sal, rápido! –le ordenó el que ostenta el título de líder de la manada, aunque de sólo escuchar el tono de su voz sabe que se trata de algo urgente. Sin esperar un segundo brincó por la ventana, pero justo en el portal se encontró a su padre.

-No irás Jacob, no tienes la experiencia todavía. –Sam se acercó también como si supiera que Billy se interpondría. –Es demasiado peligroso. –afirmó el anciano, algo que el joven Quileute no supo comprender.

-Ellos son demasiados, si Jacob no va con nosotros, seremos aniquilados. –espetó Uley, mirando con determinación a Billy y después a Jake, que seguía sin entender. –Los fríos nos asechan; según Jared, han atravesado los límites de la reserva y seguramente vienen a por ti y los nuestros. –al escuchar esas palabras un sudor frío recorrió la espalda del moreno. –Es hora de defender a nuestro clan. –finalizó, sabiendo que así no podría negarse.

-Debo ir padre, es necesario. –habló Jacob, ya sin mirar a su progenitor y siguiendo a su líder que no podía esperar más tiempo. –No permitiré que nada le pase a mi familia. –agregó, pero solo fue escuchado por Sam, que de alguna forma supo que ese coraje les sería muy útil a la hora de pelear. Ninguno de ellos se dio cuenta cuando Billy regresó a su casa y sacó su escopeta, dispuesto también a defender a su familia, aunque sea desde allí.

Cuando Jacob llegó con todos los demás, sólo se asintieron y con sus miradas se dieron valor y coraje, fue así como todos se aprestaron hacia el bosque y hacia sus enemigos, transformándose desde el principio, aunque Jake tardó un poco más y fue el único que vio a todos convertirse en lobos, hasta que el valor y la furia hacia los vampiros lo hizo tomar la forma que debía. Su correr fue estruendoso por varios kilómetros, las aves que dormían salían despedidas hacia el cielo para buscar seguridad, los animales pequeños se escondían en sus madrigueras y los de mayor tamaño se alejaban del tremendo ruido, jamás una manada provocó tanto temor en aquellas tierras.

De pronto escucharon dentro de su cabeza la orden de Sam de detenerse, todos lo hicieron, aunque entre ellos había varios metros que los separaban, es a partir de éste momento que empezarán con la caza, pues el olor de los vampiros fue más fuerte y por primera vez Jacob pudo distinguir ese olor, uno bastante peculiar y que en primera instancia le causó repulsión, lo que de inmediato lo hizo pensar en cómo olería Edward.

Pensar en Edward produjo una extraña confusión en la mente de Jacob, pero sacudiéndose un poco la cabeza logró estabilizarse, en su mente escuchó como Sam les ordenaba tomar distintas direcciones, los vampiros parecen estar ya muy cerca, de hecho les habló del claro a unas cuantas decenas de metros; ninguno contradijo las indicaciones del líder, solo acataron lo que les pedía, al final rodearon todo el claro y con sigilo fueron avanzando, cerrando el círculo, de alguna forma todo parecía bajo su control.

-¡Es una trampa! –pudo escuchar a Embry gritar en sus pensamientos y de pronto todo volvió a ser muy confuso, escuchó los gritos de sus amigos que aparentemente luchaban contra los vampiros y él solo podía escuchar el correr de sus pisadas por todos lados, del algún modo la confusión de sus movimientos lo hizo perder por completo el hilo de las circunstancias y cuando intentó correr hacia el claro y luchar como todos lo demás, un fuerte dolor lo hizo encogerse un poco y cuando se dio cuenta su forma humana resurgió sin que pudiera evitarlo. Dejó de escuchar las voces de sus amigos y con demasiada preocupación y sin siquiera detenerse a pensar en su debilidad, además de todavía unos cuantos dolores, siguió su correr hasta el claro del bosque.

Al salir de entre los árboles pudo ver con claridad, pues de hecho el día llegó sin que lo notara, ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de mirarse a sí mismo, además, no necesitó ser tan inteligente para darse cuenta que la lucha se había trasladado a otro lugar y que sus amigos no están cerca; preocupado, empezó a idear en la forma de volver a cambiar de forma, pero el miedo y la preocupación se lo impidieron, su frustración llegó al grado de soltar unas lágrimas de enfado, aunque no lo suficiente para convertirlo. De pronto, de entre los árboles apareció James.

-Pero qué grata sorpresa. –el vampiro, con la misma mirada de siempre, avanzó con pasos lentos y decididos hacia su presa. –Ahora entiendo todo, tu olor tan distintivo. – dijo después, sonriendo menos y mostrándose más serio. –No es normal que un hombre lobo produzca ese tipo de olor, nuestras razas siempre han sido enemigas y ahora resultas tú. –extrañamente volvió a sonreír, pero siguió su avance hasta estar a solo un par de metros de Jacob, quien se puso a la defensiva y trató de no mostrarse temeroso, lo que resultó relativamente bien.

-Sabes lo que soy, entonces sabes a lo que te enfrentas. –le respondió, mirándolo directamente a los ojos, preguntándose por el resto de los vampiros, por su manada, por su familia y hasta por Edward.

-En realidad es excitante todo esto, jamás creí tener tanta suerte. –ironizó el rubio. –Tenerte desnudo frente a mí supera mi imaginación. –hasta ese momento se percató de su cuerpo sin ropa, muy normal dado que recién se ha convertido, aunque fue lo que menos le importó, pues ni siquiera se inmutó. –Me provocas y no puedo evitar ese deseo por ti, quiero todo de ti. –la mirada del vampiro fue traumatizante y sin que Jacob pudiera hacer nada, fue atrapado por la espalda. –Exquisito. –habló una vez más, aspirando el olor de Jacob desde su cuello.

-Te mataré. –amenazó e intentó moverse, pero la fuerza con que el otro lo retenía fue superior lo que frustró cualquier intento, pues aunque transformado es muy poderoso, muy diferente es cuando está en su cuerpo de hombre.

-No, antes lo haré yo. –con un rápido movimiento lo lanzó al suelo, aunque Jacob se giró e intentó en vano detenerle cuando se lanzó sobre él y lo apresó llevando sus manos por sobre su cabeza y sentándose en su abdomen. –Deben ser muchas cualidades las que puedo adquirir al tener tu sangre en mi cuerpo, me imagino como un vampiro mucho más poderoso que ahora. –la emoción de sus palabras fue poca comparada con la de su mente. –Nunca creí que la leyenda fuera cierta. –ante esas palabras Jacob se quedó estático.

-¿Qué leyenda? –No es que fuera normal que alguien se pusiera a hacer preguntas mientras un sujeto lo apresa con su cuerpo y permanece desnudo, pero el interés por ello fue superior a cualquier lógica.

-No será necesario que te preocupes por ella. –se acercó hasta rozar su nariz en la mejilla del moreno, quien con repulsión giró el rostro y trató en vano zafarse. –Sabrás lo que se siente ser tomado segundos antes de morir. –de alguna manera esa ha sido una de las mayores cualidades de James, aunque quizá no conocida por nadie más que por sus víctimas.

La manera en que empezó a tocarlo fue la más repulsiva que Jacob se pudo imaginar, sus movimientos, aunque lentos, carecían de verdadera sensibilidad y lejos de tranquilizar al moreno, lo hacían rabiar, el coraje empezó a subírsele a la cabeza, su cuerpo poco a poco empezó a reaccionar y cuando el otro creía tener la situación bajo control, la transformación del Quileute se hizo posible y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, James tuvo frente a él a un imponente lobo color marrón.

-Bonito color. –habló el vampiro, sin mostrar miedo alguno, de hecho, esta situación empezó a verla como un verdadero reto, uno que lo satisfizo como nunca antes. El lobo mostró sus enormes colmillos y con un fuerte rugido se lanzó al ataque de su adversario. El choque entre ambos fue intenso, pero el rubio supo resistir bien la embestida, hasta que la insistencia de Jacob fue mayor por lo que tuvo que dar un salto hacia atrás y dejar suficiente distancia para planear una buena estrategia.

Jacob actuó por instinto, no midió ninguna consecuencia y tampoco actuó de manera correcta, su estrategia jamás llegó y la única idea que tuvo fue la de despedazar a ese tipo; hacer aquello le valió una tremenda desventaja, James no es un vampiro cualquiera, su experiencia a través de los años ha sido muy particular. Se vio reflejada la mayor astucia cuando con un fuerte golpe arrojó a Jacob al suelo, en su mandíbula pudo sentir el fuerte dolor, a pesar de ello nada lo detuvo para ponerse de nuevo en pie y lanzarse otra vez contra James, esta vez tuvo la firma idea de arrancarle la cabeza con el hocico. Una y otra vez trataron de hacerse el mayor daño posible, pero la resistencia de Jacob fue más de la que el vampiro pudo haber imaginado y eso lo desesperó más de la cuenta; en un movimiento brusco intentó algo nuevo y dando un salto al lado contrario del que iba el lobo, logró caerle sobre la espalda y aunque su primera intención fue apretarlo y romperle los huesos, no tuvo tiempo pues el afortunado Jacob decidió dejarse caer por un lado, aunque eso le valió que James pudiera asestarle un golpe en el estómago, suficiente para dejarlo sin aire.

-¡Estás acabado! –festejó el vampiro, no perdiendo tiempo y saltando lo más alto posible para asestar un golpe mortal a su presa.

-o-

En la mente de Edward no cruzaba otra cosa que no fuera Jacob, cada minuto le parecía un suplicio al estar lejos del ser que más ama en este mundo, jamás creyó que enamorarse de él fuera como un castigo enorme, uno al que ha sido sometido sin contemplaciones; desde que salieron de Forks sus temores se acrecentaron, la vida de todo el clan Quileute se puso en juego y eso es algo que tal vez Jacob no pueda perdonarle, pues ha puesto en peligro a sus hermanas y padre. De alguna forma deseó no tener que enfrentar aquello, que jamás se hubieran conocido y que así no sufriera las consecuencias de un amor prohibido.

Carlisle le explicó el surgimiento de los metamorfos desde el momento en que ellos aparecieron en la zona y no precisamente su familia, sino los vampiros; de alguna forma una vieja leyenda se hizo realidad y la enemistad que surgió no fue coincidencia, pues los vampiros de aquella época provocaron la ira de los "hombres lobo", como se les llamó en un principio; la sed de poder y de ser únicos en la tierra con poderes sobrenaturales orilló a las razas a una guerra sin precedentes, una que hasta la fecha sigue teniendo vigencia, aunque apaciguada por los grupos de vampiros y metamorfos que sólo desean paz. A pesar de ello, siempre se ha hablado de la eterna rivalidad que los caracteriza, y las diferencias irreconciliables que han mantenido por siglos.

Alimentarse de los animales del bosque ha sido una costumbre de muchos años, aunque al principio se negó rotundamente por lo asqueroso que le parecía, incluso indigno de cualquier vampiro, pero conociendo las consecuencias de no saciar su sed en mucho tiempo, aprendió a vivir con ello. Fue día y medio de viaje, usando solo sus cualidades físicas para permitirse llegar a la zona más apartada de la civilización en esa región del mundo; su familia hacía lo mismo y de alguna forma todos trataban de apresurarse, pues de ello depende la salvación de Jacob, a quien han decidido aceptar como la pareja de Edward. Les tomó varias horas alimentarse de toda la sangre de ciervos y otros animales del mismo tamaño para obtener la fuerza necesaria y enfrentar a un vampiro que bebe sangre humana con normalidad, un hecho por demás crítico, ya que la sangre humana provee de mayores beneficios que la de los animales.

Poco antes de tomar la decisión de partir, los miembros de la familia se reunieron, sólo para saber que han logrado su cometido y tienen la fuerza necesaria para enfrentarse a sus enemigos, la desesperación en Edward por regresar a Forks fue evidente, pero debían asegurarse de que ninguno es más débil que otro, una cuestión protocolaria que Carlisle inventó para asegurar los tiempos en que tendrían que regresar a cazar. –Estamos listos. –habló el mayor de todos, mirando a Edward con seguridad y dispuestos a partir en cualquier momento, así que sin mayores dilaciones se pusieron a la carrera de regreso.

-Sólo son unas horas Edward, no desesperes. –le habló de pronto Alice, que corría junto a él pero a una buena distancia, sus mentes se conectaron por breves momentos, los suficientes para que la chica le renovara sus ánimos y le diera la calma que necesita. Nadie más le habló a la mente, quizá preocupados por obtener una mala respuesta o por escuchar cosas que solo le concernían a él. Regresar los tomó menos tiempo que la ida, pues sus energías, ya renovadas, les dieron la posibilidad de aumentar su velocidad, cuando llegaron a los límites de Forks algo hizo que Edward se detuviera en seco, todos supieron lo que hizo y de inmediato se comunicaron con él.

-Vienen hacia aquí. –esas palabras provocaron confusión en los demás apenas por unos segundos, pues pronto se dieron cuenta de que así es, de alguna forma Edward se dio cuenta antes, quizá porque les adelantaba por un poco o porque sus sentidos están preocupados por Jacob, como fuera, ahora todos escucharon lo que sucedía, seis vampiros perseguidos por cuatro lobos, de alguna forma no entendieron cómo es que huían, considerando que cuatro metamorfos no representan una verdadero reto para los seis, entre ellos Laurent y Victoria, sin embargo, algo en el interior de Edward le dio la respuesta. –Jacob… -murmuró y sin esperar a su familia salió a la carrera otra vez, se imaginó a su amado peleando solo contra James o peor.

-o-

A Jacob le pasó su vida por delante y desde luego el tiempo que ha estado cerca de Edward, la manera tan vertiginosa en la que se conocieron, aunque en un principio tranquila, fue realmente el principio de acontecimientos que le darían un giro inesperado a su vida, intentó moverse para evitar el ataque del vampiro, pero su velocidad no fue la suficiente y sabiendo que pronto le golpearía decidió cerrar los ojos, esperando su fin. Hubo un lapso de tiempo en el que no escuchó nada, solo un golpe sordo que no le dolió, creyendo como buena razón su muerte, pero al atreverse a abrirlos se dio cuenta de que el lugar es el mismo.

-Eres un maldito. –la voz de Edward inundó los oídos del moreno y sintiendo una enorme alegría se incorporó lo más rápido que pudo, encontrándose con que fue salvado por él ser en quien pensó durante los últimos minutos. Las figuras de los dos vampiros se detuvieron frente a frente, como dos estatuas que están próximas a enfrentarse.

-Así que has regresado a salvar a tu amorcito. –se burló James, que sin duda conoce la realidad de los chicos. –Es tierno de tu parte, pero estúpido también. –al principio sonrió como siempre, pero la seriedad en su rostro se formó en sus últimas palabras, una seriedad que se le veía rara, casi como si no fuera de él. -¿Estás dispuesto a condenarnos sólo por tu obsesión? –la pregunta fue completamente inverosímil para los dos chicos, aunque solo Jacob pareció confundido.

-Obsesión la tuya con Victoria, pobre chica, enamorada de quien no le corresponde. –esas cosas pudo saberlas gracias a Alice. –La retienes porque deseas descendencia, misma que nunca llegará, ¿acaso no lo sabes? Estamos muertos en vida, no podremos nunca concebir un hijo. –esas afirmaciones hicieron que el rubio se tambaleara.

-Te has enterado. –la verdad es que James, además de su vida de nómada y vampiro sádico asesino, también tiene su lado investigador y por décadas ha buscado la manera de procrear un hijo, uno de su propio ser. Es un hecho bien sabido que tal cosa no es posible, pues lo muertos no pueden crear vida alguna; la única vez que lo intentó fue con una humana, la que por cierto murió al tener dentro de ella un ser podrido.

-Crees demasiado en las leyendas, jamás ha existido un híbrido y jamás existirá. –agregó, para Jacob esa conversación no tuvo mucha lógica, aunque tal vez, así como entre los Quileutes que hay leyendas, los vampiros deben tener las suyas.

-Sé de una que se está volviendo realidad y tú estás inmerso en ella, junto a tu lobito. –movió la cabeza en dirección a Jacob, quien a esas alturas mantiene en posición de ataque, escuchando, pero al mismo tiempo esperando el momento para volver a atacar. –Tal vez muera, pero juntos sentenciarán a las dos razas y entonces se marcará el inicio de nuestro declive. –no es que James hubiese demostrado inteligencia antes, pero claramente no es tonto y ahora lo ha demostrado, algo dentro de él parece tener sentido. –Intenté detenerlos por el bien de todos, así que… sí, mi intención fue asesinarte desde un principio. –miró a Jacob con intensidad, seguro de sus palabras.

_- Flashback –_

James llegó hasta su guarida en esos momentos y pronto se puso en busca de algunas cosas, recién tuvieron el encuentro con los Cullen y la manera en que ese chico lo cautivó no podía explicársela, aparte de su olor, hay algo en él que no comprende, que lo hace pensar en paradigmas que han rodeado a los vampiros por siglos y siglos. El desorden que empezó a hacer fue motivo para que sus compañeros se preguntaran lo que le está sucediendo.

-¿Te das cuenta de lo que has provocado? –cuestionó Laurent, acercándose a donde su viejo compañero y mirando de reojo a Victoria, que frustrada por no comprender las actitudes de James se sentó en una roca, observando sin observar las paredes de la cueva en la que se han ocultado por meses, meses demasiado largos para su gusto, jamás se han entretenido tanto en un pueblo.

-Me importa poco lo que pienses Laurent, ahora déjame, tengo mucho que pensar. –sólo el moreno y la chica conocen la realidad del rubio; siempre ha cargado con él una serie de papiros a los que nunca han tenido acceso, por advertencia misma de James, aunque su curiosidad siempre ha sido satisfecha por historias sobre sus ancestros, mismas que no han sido de su interés, una ventaja para James que ha logrado mantener todo para él.

-Ya es tiempo de que nos des explicaciones. –esta vez fue la pelirroja quien se atrevió a hablarle, pero el otro siguió buscando con desesperación. –Jamás tendrás un hijo. –solo eso logró que el rubio se detuviera, al principio siguió dándole la espalda pero pronto se giró y la miró con desprecio. –No seré tu conejillo de indias. –advirtió, pero sin moverse de su lugar y actuando con la elegancia que le caracteriza.

-Eso ya lo veremos. –en sus ojos pudo verse el enfado, pero se limitó a regresar a buscar los papiros que necesita ahora, Laurent supo que no debía hablar, pues de hacerlo haría explotar la paciencia de su líder y entonces luchar contra él, lo que no es conveniente dado el poder que tiene su viejo compañero. Varios minutos siguieron en la labor del vampiro. –Aquí está. –habló de pronto, volviendo a llamar la atención de los otros, que únicamente decidieron esperar.

De inmediato se puso a rebuscar entre los papiros, a leer con la mirada y encontrar las respuestas a sus dudas. –Lo sabía… -habló, bajando el papiro y mirando a sus leales compañeros. –Debemos matar a ese chico, nuestra existencia depende de ello. –ninguno de los otros dos entendió de lo que habló, pero seguro se los explicaría en cualquier momento.

_-End Flashback -_

Jacob gruñó al ver como James le miraba, aunque ninguno de los dos intentó atacar al otro, no cuando Edward seguía en medio. El chico Cullen dio un paso al frente, retando al rubio a que se atreviera a intentar atacar al Quileute, pero el otro no hizo nada, solo se quedó mirándolos, sabiendo que tenía pocas posibilidades, sin embargo, jamás ha huido de una pelea y ésta vez no será la excepción.

-No soy el único que sabe de esto, ellos también lo saben. –habló y aunque sólo Edward entendió de quien hablaba, James se lanzó a su encuentro dispuesto a morir por lo que fuera que intentó hacer. Jacob, al ver el movimiento de su enemigo hacia Edward, salió disparado en dirección a ellos, dentro de su mente, a pesar de las múltiples interrogantes que se han formado dadas las palabras del rubio, hay una sola idea, asesinarlo.

Continuara…

-o-

Ok, me explayé como nunca antes en mis historias, es decir, es el capítulo más largo que me he hecho, aunque claro, he leído fics de otras personas que aún son más largos xD. Bien, agradecimientos: A quienes, todavía, siguen agregando la historia a sus alertas y favoritos, especialmente claro a los que dejan un review, es decir, **Alex Daniel** (que espero no te desespere leer cada vez más, aunque te aseguro que será enriquecedor xD), **zumi** (Actualizado como jamás antes) y **Jazzzz** (A mí me encanta el drama y no tardé tanto! Jajaja). Gracias chicos, saludos a todos, un abrazo y mis mejores deseos.


	9. Muerte y vida

**Muerte y vida**

La muerte siempre ha tenido un significado diferente en distintas partes del mundo, en distintas ideologías y hasta para la ciencia; para los Quileutes es la trascendencia a un plano diferente, uno donde las almas de los que han dejado de ser mortales se reúnen y conviven en armonía, en una paz perfecta y añorada por cualquiera. Jacob sabe eso y tiene esperanza de que así suceda con él, sin embargo, el destino de los vampiros es distinto, es algo que nadie concibe dentro de su mente y que la mejor respuesta es la desaparición total del universo, pues según las historias, ellos ya han perdido su alma y su cuerpo se limita a vivir hasta el fin de los días, es el precio que todos pagan.

Esas ideas cruzaron por la mente de Jacob cuando vio el cuerpo de James agonizante, pensó en su destino luego de morir; una cualidad del moreno, pues siempre se preocupa, incluso de sus propios enemigos. Su respiración seguía agitada, el vapor que emanaba por su cuerpo en forma de lobo le dio una imagen curiosa, quizá agotada, pero con una fuerza todavía completa, como si estuviera presto para la siguiente pelea, estoico e imponente, hasta Edward quedó embelesado, pues no vio sólo a un lobo, vio al ser que ama más que a nada en el mundo.

-Jake… -musitó el vampiro, terminando de una vez por todas con el silencio que se formó luego de que acabaran con el rubio; el quileute levantó la mirada y se la dedicó con intriga, pero casi al instante se suavizó y sintió una tranquilizante alegría al saber que él regresó a salvarle. El lobo se movió con lentitud hasta tener de frente al vampiro, la imagen dejó perplejos a los Cullen que llegaron unos momentos después; ahí están, el vampiro y el lobo, frente a frente, no como enemigos, ni tampoco como aliados, sencillamente como dos seres que se reconocen y se hablan sin hablarse.

El tiempo dejó de contarse, la mente de todos se clavó en el momento y esperaron a que las cosas se dieran por sí solas, nadie quiso intervenir, pues nadie debía hacerlo. Jacob dio un paso adelante y olfateó, por primera vez reconoció un olor diferente en Edward, no el que tuvo antes de convertirse en metamorfo, pues ese se limitaba a ópalo e incienso que le provocaban sensibilidad y amor; esta vez descubrió algo más, en su olor hay muchos aromas, pero ninguno le pareció desagradable, ninguno representó a la muerte, más bien a la neutralidad, el espacio sin fin, a la nada. No pudo describirlo con exactitud, pero supo que él mismo puede llenar ese vacío y entonces completar a Edward, pues seguramente es lo que le hace falta.

Edward se limitó a esperar, a que él actuara, pues no puede hacer nada dada la última vez que se miraron, cuando lo dejó al cuidado de su propia familia, aunque para Jake todo tuvo sentido, pues sólo de esa manera lograría encontrarse a sí mismo, nadie podía intervenir y aunque no le gustara admitirlo, el vampiro era el menos indicado. Un sonido gutural salió de las fauces del lobo, uno que representó comprensión, la misma que Edward deseó escuchar; ante ello sólo pudo sonreír, pues ya le ha perdonado. El vampiro quiso avanzar, pero justo en ese momento los pasos lentos y suaves de la manada de Sam se escucharon detrás de ellos, la lentitud con que avanzaban provocó la defensiva de los Cullen, pues parecía que pronto atacarían; Jacob no esperó a que sucediera y de inmediato se interpuso.

-"No hace falta" –de pronto, el vampiro pudo escuchar la mente de Jacob, pudo escuchar su voz y su impresión fue notoria por Alice, aunque pronto trató de disimularlo ante los demás, lo que resultó con relativa facilidad; como humano jamás le dio esa oportunidad. –"Ellos nos han ayudado y ni siquiera han entrado a la reserva" –esas palabras parecían la respuesta a preguntas de Sam, preguntas que no podía escuchar. Fuera de sus mentes, todo seguía quieto, esperando a que los lobos se fueran de ahí o los vampiros. –"Déjalos ir Sam…" –la voz del quileute se mostró un poco hostil, casi como si diese una orden, aunque afuera las cosas empezaron a tomar un cariz más hostil, pues Sam parecía firme en su intención de atacar.

-Nosotros no deseamos una confrontación con ustedes, regresamos porque sabíamos que Jacob necesitaba nuestra ayuda. –fue Carlisle el primero en hablar, usando de nuevo su don diplomático para darle rumbo a las negociaciones, pues de eso se trata en estos momentos.

-"Claro que la necesitábamos, no niegues lo que es cierto" –respondió Jacob, lo que hizo a Edward intuir la pregunta y la segura soberbia del líder de la manada. Por fuera, sólo se veían rugidos y movimientos erráticos, con un Jacob caminando de un lado a otro, interponiéndose a todos los miembros de su clan ahí presentes. –"Lo harán, te lo aseguro" –esas palabras fueron más relajadas y un fuerte aullido por parte de Sam dejó claras las cosas, aunque impotente por no atacarlos, supo escuchar a Jacob. Así fue como los lobos empezaron a darse la vuelta, lo que dio oportunidad a que los vampiros respiraran tranquilos.

-Gracias. –dijo Edward, observando como Jacob volvía a mirarle de frente, dando la espalda a sus hermanos, en sus ojos pudo ver conmoción por lo que acaba de suceder, es claro que tuvo que usar mucha de su influencia para convencer a Sam de echarse para atrás.

-"Me he dado cuenta que puedo liberar mis pensamientos ante ti". –le dijo el lobo, mientras los Cullen se acercaban al cuerpo de James y tomaban sus restos. –"¿Será destruido?" –preguntó, pensando todavía en la suerte del rubio; Edward asintió, asegurando con la mirada que no tenían más opción. –"Entiendo". –ese dialogo empezó a corroer el corazón del vampiro, quien intrigado decidió hablar, pero aun en el puente mental que Jacob permitió.

-"Debemos hablar". –dijo el vampiro, permitiendo que Jake tuviera acceso a sus pensamientos, algo que le dio la oportunidad de escuchar el sufrimiento de Edward y de saber cosas que no podría comprender con facilidad a menos que él se lo permitiera, como ahora. El quileute miró a la familia del vampiro y dejó que hicieran lo propio, apenas echó una fugaz mirada a Alice empezó a caminar seguido de Edward. Ninguno supo cómo o porqué, pero echaron a correr con toda la fuerza que sus cuerpos les permitían, alejándose del lugar lo más pronto posible, pues de alguna forma no quieren estar al alcance de sus familias, no porque les despreciaran, sino porque es claro que necesitan estar aislados y a solas.

El vampiro se detuvo al llegar a un acantilado, cuando se giró se dio cuenta que Jacob aun no llegaba, pero su espera fue corta pues un par de minutos después apareció, pero no como lobo, sino como hombre, vestido sólo con unos pantaloncillos cortos de mezclilla color azul, notando claramente como su cuerpo se volvió más musculoso, pero tampoco en magnitudes muy exageradas, sólo un poco más fuerte que antes.

-Embry me sugirió dejar repuestos en varias partes de Forks, al parecer tenía razón. –habló, dejando claro el porqué de estar vestido, cuando lo normal es que apareciera desnudo; en su rostro pudo ver una sonrisa, una que le dio al vampiro la sensación de que todo estaría bien.

-Nunca quise dejarte, pero debíamos alimentarnos, nuestra debilidad era mucha comparada con la fortaleza de nuestros rivales. –Jacob se apresuró al encuentro del vampiro y sin mayores preámbulos lo tomó de la nuca y lo besó con efusividad; Edward no se opuso, por el contrario, aumentó la intensidad a un grado que no se imaginó, una que reprimió cuando el quileute aún no poseía la fuerza que tiene ahora; todo fue claro, la evolución del moreno ha dado la oportunidad de que el vampiro sufra menos a la hora de tener contacto con él, de alguna manera Jake así lo presintió y por eso es que decidió usar esa manera de probarlo. El beso los llevó a un contacto mayor entre sus cuerpos, al grado de que el vampiro tenía completamente rodeado al menor, mientras que éste le sujetaba por la nuca. Hasta que unos momentos después decidieron terminar, pero no con tristeza, sino con una renovada alegría, como si el tan esperado contacto lo hubieran planeado por siglos atrás y entonces, cual leyenda, se cumpliera justo en ese momento.

-Ahora lo entiendo todo. –le respondió el moreno, pegando su frente a la pálida del vampiro y sonriendo con emoción. –No tienes que darme explicaciones. –agregó, volviendo a darle un fugaz beso. –Te necesito Edward, te necesito conmigo. –sus palabras fueron una clara súplica y Edward no pudo oponerse, pronto volvió a tomar los labios del moreno y sin reprimirse ninguno de sus ardientes deseos dejó que el calor de su amor y pasión se conjugaran en uno, solo para producir el perfecto estado de éxtasis. Todo a su alrededor dejó de existir, los problemas desaparecieron, incluso las rivalidades, sólo ellos dos conformaron el universo, uno claramente pequeño, pero enorme para dos personas que han encontrado el amor de su vida, pues eso es lo que encuentras cuando tienes frente a ti al ser que más amas, tienes todo.

De un momento a otro terminaron en el suelo, pero éste pareció amoldarse a sus cuerpos y a no convertirse en obstáculo de su entrega; ellos por su parte se hallaron dispuestos a todo, pues Edward se dio cuenta de que su terrible fuerza se veía limitada por otra tan terrible como la de él, pues Jacob ya no es un débil humano, es un ser con una resistencia tan superior como la del vampiro, quizá no en muchos aspectos, pero eso es lo que menos le interesa. Ambos venían deseando éste momento y ahora que tienen la oportunidad no lo desaprovecharán, se entregarán y lo harán sin dilación alguna. De pronto se vieron inmersos en besos, caricias, exclamaciones y sentimientos conjugados que declaraban un verdadero amor y de ello es testigo la naturaleza que les vio nacer.

-o-

-¡Argh! –un grito desgarrador provocó que la tierra alrededor temblara de miedo y todos los animales cercanos huyeran despavoridos en dirección contraria de donde provino. -¡Malditos, malditos! –Victoria golpeó el suelo con tal fuerza que sus manos temblaron de furia y desesperación, dentro de su mente podía sentir la muerte de James, el vampiro al que se unió muchos años atrás y del que se enamoró perdidamente; él juró estar a su lado como su pareja y nada podría separarlos, pero ahora la promesa se rompió y no volverá a verle.

-Tranquilízate Victoria, no puedes cambiar nada, está hecho. –Laurent podía sentir dentro de él algo rompiéndose, porque al final de cuentas el vínculo que crearon los tres se volvió fuerte y muy sensible a las emociones de cada uno, ambos pudieron sentir el dolor de muerte que James experimentó segundos antes de perderse en la nada. El vampiro de color se acercó a la mujer y la miró con indiferencia, ahora mismo las cosas han empezado a cambiar y él no siente el mismo respeto por ella del que sentía por el rubio. –Él fue estúpido y se dejó llevar por sus ambiciones. –mientras hablaba se curó unas cuantas heridas, pero no con instrumentos humanos, más bien de su propia naturaleza, invirtiendo su poder en restaurar su cuerpo, aunque en realidad no le alcanzaría para completarse y esa debilidad le duraría muchas semanas, incluso bebiendo sangre humana.

-¡Cállate! –le ordenó la mujer, levantándose con inusitada rapidez y empujándolo del pecho hasta uno de los árboles cercanos. –No olvides tu lugar Laurent y tampoco quien es ahora la que tiene las riendas de este grupo. –a pesar de sus heridas tuvo la suficiente fuerza como para demostrarle al otro que ella es más poderosa.

-¿Qué grupo? –respondió, levantando los brazos y haciendo notar que sólo son ellos dos. –Esto se acabó Victoria, James nos ha llevado al fracaso. –habló con seguridad, recordando el momento en que fueron alcanzados por los lobos y atacados de maneras que no conocían, defendiéndose a duras penas; todo habría resultado bien de no ser por la intervención de los Cullen, que aparecieron con fuerzas renovadas y dispuestos a asesinarles, eso sentenció el rumbo de la batalla y tuvieron que huir dejando a los otros nómadas como carnada; a pesar de que les siguieron fueron lo bastante astutos como para esconder su rastro y evitar que los encontraran, demostrando que tampoco son vampiros ordinarios y débiles.

-No, aun no. –la pelirroja dejó al hombre y se alejó lo suficiente para despejar su mente. –James dejó clara una cosa, ese chico debe morir y no descansaré hasta hacerlo. –su mirada se clavó en un punto fijo y empezó a idear la forma. –La siguiente vez que les veamos no estaremos solos, es tiempo de crear un grupo más grande. –se volvió a girar hacia Laurent y le dedicó una mirada sádica. –James nos prohibió incluir neófitos a nuestro grupo, pero ahora que él ya no está las prohibiciones se acabaron, las reglas las ponemos nosotros. –se enderezó más firme que nunca y su determinación fue notoria para el moreno.

-¿Crees tener la fuerza para controlar a muchos de ellos? Sabes que son impredecibles y que durante sus primeras semanas son peligrosos, sobre todo en número. –advirtió el viejo vampiro, recordando que alguna vez él fue uno y que su sed de sangre superaba su paciencia.

-Mataré a todo el que me cause problemas y para ello necesitaré un lugarteniente. –de algún modo parecía que todo lo que decía ya lo había planeado desde tiempo atrás, quizá no previendo la muerte de James, quizá sólo porque siempre ha soñado con el poder. –Crecerá lo suficiente como para matar a todos los Cullen y acabar con esos malditos perros hediondos. –su sed de venganza se reflejó con el brillo de sus ojos, más rojos que nunca y con una intensidad indescriptible.

-No tengo nada más que hacer… -ironizó Laurent poniéndose al servicio de la pelirroja. Ella nunca ha confiado en el moreno, pero sabe que será útil ahora que planea una dura venganza contra Edward y Jacob. No tiene aún objetivos claros, pues siempre se debe escoger con profundo cuidado, no cualquiera puede ser manipulable, ni siquiera los humanos a pesar de sus múltiples debilidades, así que actuará con precaución y obtendrá lo que realmente necesita, usando las armas que estén a su alcance.

-Desearán nunca haber asesinado a James… -sentenció.

-o-

-¿Dónde está Jacob? –preguntó Billy al ver llegar a Sam junto al resto de la manada, excepto claro, su hijo.

-Seguro con el chupasangre. –espetó Sam, mostrándose molesto. –Tu hijo sigue denigrando a nuestro clan, ha intervenido otra vez a favor de los fríos. –agregó, deteniéndose a unos pasos del anciano, los otros sólo lo flanquearon, incluido Embry.

-¿La guerra es la manera correcta de vivir, Sam? –detrás de Billy apareció el anciano Quil, el respeto hacia él se hizo presente cuando todos enmudecieron, incluido el líder de la manada. –Jacob está logrando lo que nadie antes ha hecho, quizá es tiempo de olvidar este viejo odio y mirarnos dentro de un nuevo futuro, uno sin resentimientos y en completa comunión con quienes hasta hoy consideramos rivales. –guardó silencio unos momentos y nadie se atrevió a interrumpir sus cavilaciones. –Han sido malditos a vagar por este mundo hasta el fin de los tiempos, pero no somos nosotros quienes los juzgarán, nosotros hemos sido instruidos en la vida para comprender la muerte… ellos no conocen tal privilegio, bastante castigo cargan sobre sus hombros. –el anciano miró con condescendencia a los chicos, sobre todo a Sam.

-Aun así, siguen siendo un peligro. –Sam, absorto en su furia se dio la vuelta e ignorando las palabras del sabio empezó a correr sin rumbo fijo, esta vez nadie lo siguió, quizá temerosos de que desquitara contra ellos su enfado. Quil miró al cielo y se sintió satisfecho al ver las nubes ceder a los rayos del sol, esos días le causan especial emoción pues de alguna forma le hacen prever un futuro mejor. Pero nada es seguro, el día de mañana puede amanecer nublado otra vez y entonces tendrían que enfrentarse un reto más. Todos empezaron a tomar sus propios rumbos, todos confundidos por lo que pasa y preguntándose cómo terminará aquello.

-o-

Jacob escuchó el sonido de una aves cantar cerca de ellos, al abrir los ojos se sintió ligeramente confundido, el clima había mejorado y las nubes se dispersaron lo suficiente para dejar que algunos rayos de sol las atravesaran hasta iluminar algunas partes de la tierra. Sintió el cuerpo de Edward a su lado, podía sentirlo frío, sin embargo, también cálido por el amor que siente por él; el vampiro siempre estuvo despierto, contemplando la belleza del quileute y amándolo en silencio, aunque esto no podría saberlo… o tal vez sí.

-¿Has estado despierto, verdad? –preguntó de inmediato, acurrucándose contra el cuerpo del vampiro y sintiéndose feliz por tener la oportunidad de haber completado su amor. Edward sonrió con paciencia y le acarició los cabellos mientras extendía su brazo hasta poder abrazarlo con un poco más de protección. A ninguno le importó el frió que hacía, ni que están sobre la hierba, mucho menos que sus ropas se han perdido, sencillamente prefirieron disfrutarse el uno al otro con una paciencia idónea que perdurará para siempre.

-Ni aunque pudiera hacerlo lo haría teniéndote de esta forma. –respondió, curvando sus labios en un sonrisa y acomodándose para estar de frente al moreno. –Me has hecho muy feliz Jacob, más que en toda mi vida. –agregó, siendo sincero en cada palabra, dejándose llevar por la sensación que ahora escurre dentro de su corazón. Se atrevió a darle un fugaz beso justo en el momento en que los rayos del sol los alcanzaron y el cuerpo de Edward empezó a brillar, para Jacob eso fue sumamente especial.

-Hermoso. –escuchar esa palabra otra vez fue un tremendo placer para Edward, quien no se pudo contener y se giró para quedar encima del moreno, sus piernas se abrieron al sentarse sobre el abdomen del otro; para Jacob eso fue más espectacular, pues ver la figura de su amante desde esa perspectiva y con esa manera de brillar le pareció ver a un perfecto vampiro, por así decirlo. –Quiero que esto sea eterno Edward, quiero estar para siempre contigo. –el vampiro se extrañó.

-¿A qué te refieres? –cuestionó, intrigado por la manera en que dijo las últimas palabras.

-Bueno, tú tienes vida eterna… ¿por qué no habría de tenerla también? –en algún otro momento tocaron ese tema pero de una manera bastante simple y sin verdadero sentido, ahora las palabras del Quileute parece tener una razón de ser y su manera de decirlas parece muy segura.

-Esto no es una bendición Jacob, es todo lo contrario. –afirmó el vampiro, pero sin levantarse, tratando de calmar cualquier reacción que pudiera ser ofensiva para el moreno. –Muchos vampiros han suplicado por la muerte y se los han concedido. –declaró, tratando de que ese pensamiento se borrara en la mente de su amado. –Es mejor una vida corta de tormentos. –finalizó.

-Mejor no hablemos de esto. –el moreno se abrazó al vampiro y lo hizo recostarse de nuevo, sintieron sus pieles fundirse con ese contacto y el suspiro de Jacob trajo calma otra vez. –Así es como te quiero, a mi lado, sin que nada nos separe. –se formó una sonrisa en sus rostros, pues la sensación se describía como inigualable y si alguien se atrevía a hacerlo, seguramente fallaría; el autor de esta obra ha fallado.

-Entonces tal vez debamos casarnos. –la sorpresa del moreno se mostró al buscarle la mirada otra vez y tratar de ver burla en los ojos de Edward, pero lo que encontró fue completa seriedad a esas palabras. –No hay nada que nos lo impida. –acotó, haciendo referencia a la aprobación del matrimonio gay en todo el estado.

-Sabes, hablar de estas cosas luego de hacer el amor no es algo que me haya imaginado. –empezó a decir. –Confieso que me agrada. –sonriendo depositó un suave beso en los labios de su amante, sin embargo, la respuesta no llegó y el tema pareció quedar zanjado, aunque para Edward eso no pasó desapercibido. El frío siguió sin causar mella en sus cuerpos y eso fue motivo para seguir en estado natural sobre las hierbas del bosque, cerca de un acantilado, con un paisaje hermoso que fue testigo de su encuentro y que selló de manera oficial su amor.

Continuara…

-o-

Bien, la historia sigue y aunque este capítulo no fue tan sustancial, cerró lo que se tenía que cerrar, el siguiente será más prometedor, lo juro. Ahora, agradecimientos a **Xxtruncksx** por su comentario y no desvelaré nada hasta que sea el momento preciso xD; también a **Alex Daniel**, gracias por seguir aquí 3; a **JOE**, tu tranqui que pronto seguiré con Moonlight, gracias por tu comentario y halagos que me sonrojan xD; **Nekosaru Gumlee**, lamento haber tardado todavía, pero espero sigas aquí; a **ChiBi26land**, te agradezco por leer la historia completa, tu comentario me ha animado; **Leyra Bennet**, me sorprendió mucho que comentaras cada capítulo, lo que claro que encantó y agradezco cada uno; **Guest**, gracias también por tu comentario, espero sigas por aquí. Sé que les respondo a todos los que tienen cuenta en FF, pero me agrada hacerlo también por aquí. Nos vemos en el próximo.


	10. Asesinando el amor

**Asesinando el amor**

"_De la unión de dos seres rivales que la naturaleza ha creado por capricho nacerá un vínculo de amor tan poderoso que destruirá para siempre las raíces con las que fueron creados; se levantarán padres contra hijos, hermanos contra hermanos, amigos contra amigos; con guerra comenzó y con ella misma terminará, así, la humanidad volverá a tener paz_"

A Victoria le bastó recordar esa profecía para que los bellos de su cuerpo se erizaran una vez más, ahora comprende por qué James desesperó y trató de asesinar a Jacob Black, pero su arrogancia y extrema confianza le causó la muerte. Por fortuna su propósito no murió y lo delegó a ella o al menos así es como lo ve, su amor por él le obliga a continuar, a no desistir y vengarse de aquellos que han acabado con ese sentimiento.

Se detuvo en lo alto de un edificio de apenas cinco niveles, desde ahí observó al pub de la planta baja del edificio de enfrente, la hora es la habitual para que esté abarrotado, pero su objetivo no es disfrutar junto a humanos, sólo se interesa por uno y nada más verle su corazón se acelera de la emoción, él es el indicado, tiene un porte significativamente parecido al de James, quizá una mirada más amable, pero no tiene tiempo para ser tan precisa. Se removió un poco y esperó a que el chico se alejara de la gente, pues lo necesita solo a él y no dar espectáculo.

Riley por su parte, ajeno a las malvadas maquinaciones de Victoria, tomó un camino diferente, no tiene muchas ganas de llegar a casa y quizá una caminata por las calles de la ciudad le den el "nuevo aire" que necesita, el asunto de Diego lo tiene muy ensimismado y sus actividades cotidianas lo resienten con obviedad, incluso sus calificaciones han bajado, pero no puede evitarlo. La noche lo sumió en una reconfortante calma, aunque el frío lo hizo abrazarse a sí mismo y guardar sus manos en su chaqueta de piel favorita; de pronto un ligero mareo y un nudo en la garganta lo hizo detenerse en seco, un presentimiento extraño lo obligó a levantar la mirada al cielo y recibir las primeras gotas de lluvia.

Sin saber exactamente qué le sucede decidió apresurar su paso, tuvo la necesidad repentina de estar con sus padres, por mucho que le arruinen su escapada de la semana; un viento extraño lo hizo reconsiderar su camino doblando a la derecha en la primera calle que se encontró, pudo ver a dos hombres yendo en su dirección, pero eso no le impidió continuar, hay algo en el ambiente que lo hace temer más a ser asaltado por dos rufianes. Los tipos no lo tomaron en cuenta, lo que le provocó desconcierto, pero no está dispuesto a probar su suerte.

-Riley. –el susurro del aire con su nombre le hizo temblar de pies a cabeza por lo que indiferente a parecer un desquiciado empezó a correr, el frío ya no importó, ni siquiera que su garganta ha quedado completamente seca por el esfuerzo, lo único que su mente le pide es estar en un lugar seguro; con toda la agilidad que se le conoce observó un callejón que daba directo a la avenida principal, no estuvo seguro de cruzar, pero el miedo lo cegó y se atrevió a entrar. Un fuerte golpe en su costado derecho lo hizo trastabillar, pero no se detuvo, ahora el presentimiento de morir fue más palpable y por primera vez pensó en todos a los que ama.

-No quiero morir, no quiero morir. –empezó a repetirse, pero una risa burlona y tétrica le quitó las esperanzas, corrió todo lo que sus piernas le permitieron, hasta que un segundo golpe lo hizo quedar de rodillas y sentir un terrible dolor en ellas, como si se las hubiese cortado. -¡Rayos! –con una mueca de dolor intentó ponerse de pie, pero un nuevo ataque en la espalda lo hizo caer de bruces y con fuerza al suelo.

-La sangre de tus venas hace hervir mi cuerpo. –escuchó una voz en su oído y luego el peso de alguien sobre él. –Vivir o morir… ¿qué prefieres? –preguntó la voz que supo como de mujer, no contestó, se limitó a un quejido indescifrable. –Vamos, contesta o yo decidiré por ti. –ordenó la voz.

-Vi… vivir. –soltó con una exhalación.

-Perfecto. –dos cuchillas parecieron enterrase en su cuello y antes de que pudiera gritar fue obligado a callar, fue como la peor de las muertes, de esas en las que prefieres irte lo antes posible a seguir sufriendo de esa manera, no supo por cuánto tiempo se prolongó, fue hasta que todo se empezó a volver oscuro y el silencio le cubrió los oídos cuando se presintió muerto.

-o-

Jacob empezó a sentirse incómodo luego de varios minutos en completo silencio, ahora todos saben la verdad y aunque su idea no es ocultarle nada a su familia, es obvio que no están muy de acuerdo en lo que hace. Rebbeca, que está de visita como todas las veces que Jacob puede verla, prefirió dedicarse a seguir cocinando el desayuno, mientras que Rachel trató de mirar a todos lados excepto a ellos; nadie se imaginó que Jake les reuniría para decirles que desea irse a vivir con Edward.

-¿Los Cullen, ellos te toleran? –preguntó Billy rebuscando sus palabras y tratando de ser lo más paciente posible, tener una discusión con su hijo no es algo que desee, pero necesita saber toda la verdad, aunque eso no significa que cederá a las pretensiones del chico.

-Al principio creímos que no, pero lo hacen de una manera que ni siquiera ellos comprenden. –usualmente no hablan tan abiertamente sobre su condición de metamorfo debido a la ignorancia de las gemelas respecto del tema, más por su protección que por otra cosa, lo que tienen en su mente es algo más verosímil, una cierta homofobia, común en muchas personas y tal vez los Cullen lo sean.

-De todos modos no creo que sea conveniente. –el anciano trató de no mostrarse intransigente. –Tu seguridad es importante así que prefiero que esperes. –sin duda fue una estrategia muy justa, no porque no desee que realice su vida, que madure y que continúe con su amor, pero teme que su vida esté en riesgo y, conociendo la verdad sobre los Cullen, no cederá ante ello.

-Ellos son buenas personas padre, ¿Cuándo lo entenderás? –preguntó el moreno, tratando de convencer a su padre, pues lo que quiere es estar al lado de quien ama.

-¿Y cuándo entenderás tú que me preocupa tu bienestar? –la retórica causó mella en el menor de los Black que sencillamente bajó la mirada. –No he negado que un día podrás irte con él, es parte de la vida unirte a la persona que más amas, lo sé perfectamente, pero no es momento, no todavía. –sus palabras fueron realmente ciertas y no pudo objetarlas.

-Bien. –Jacob se levantó de su silla y salió apresurado de la casa, escuchó la voz de Rachel, pero no se detuvo y ella no insistió, quizá por sugerencia de Billy.

Fue hasta el garaje y tomó la moto que tuvo tiempo de terminar apenas hace unos días, luego de semanas de no saber nada de Victoria o Laurent. Arrancó y aceleró a fondo por la vereda creada para la camioneta de su padre, unos minutos después llegó hasta la carretera y ahí aumentó la velocidad, ahora que se siente fuerte y poderoso no teme cruzar los límites de velocidad; el viento frío no causó mella alguna manteniendo la velocidad por más tiempo del que un humano común pudiera resistir. Unos momentos después vio la patrulla de Charlie que mostró un rostro sorprendido al ver quién es el loco que maneja a semejante velocidad, suponiendo que trataría de ir tras él prefirió aumentar la velocidad y desaparecer de su radar. Fue hasta que estuvo cerca de la mansión Cullen que bajó la velocidad y se estacionó con aparente tranquilidad.

-El ruido de esa cosa te delata con facilidad. –levantó la mirada encontrándose con la de Edward en el portal de la casa, bajando las escaleras y sonriendo con cariño.

-Bueno, no es que esté tratando de ocultarme de alguien. –respondió con tono neutral bajándose de la moto y saludando con un fugaz beso a su amante.

-¿Listo para el tour? –preguntó Edward, Jake asintió. Se prometieron un buen recorrido por toda la casa, con la finalidad de presentarla al moreno. -¿Qué ha dicho tu padre? –preguntó el vampiro cuando entraron por la puerta principal.

-¿Tú qué crees? –respondió con sarcasmo, torciendo un gesto triste y avanzando por el hall.

-Es una pena. –Edward se burló un poco pero no se lo demostró, él no está muy de acuerdo en que vivan juntos, no porque no lo ame, sino porque teme por la seguridad de Jake estando entre tanto vampiro, sobre todo con la inestabilidad de Jasper, así que, conociendo la respuesta de Billy, le pidió a Jacob que le comentara el asunto. Todo resultó como lo esperaba.

El resto de los Cullen estuvieron entretenidos en sus propias actividades, la habitualidad en las visitas de Jacob no les hace recibirlo en todo momento y a él le agrada estar siempre en privado con Edward, así que todos contentos. Conoció detalles de la familia que no se imaginó, muchos años de historia a pesar de lo contemporánea que es la construcción, incluso se atrevió a pensar en mazmorras ocultas en el sótano, pero nada de eso. Al final llegaron al pasillo principal de las habitaciones, alguna vez estuvo ahí, pero jamás notó una enorme pintura a la mitad de éste.

-Están vestidos como nobles… ¿Quiénes son? –preguntó Jacob, observando a tres hombres, uno de ellos delante de los otros dos, pero con aspecto muy elegante y refinado, con facciones finas y hermosas; de algún modo se sintió muy atraído por sus poses. Edward apretó la quijada.

-Bueno, tienes razón en su vestimenta. –empezó. –ellos son los Vulturi, la nobleza entre los vampiros, los más viejos, los más poderosos. –al oír esa breve explicación el metamorfo se sintió incómodo, pero cuando vio a alguien más detrás de ellos sus ojos se expandieron y lo señaló sin poder pronunciar palabra. –Así es, es Carlisle. –no podía creerlo. –Sirvió muchos años a ese aquelarre, hasta que decidió abandonarlos por su poco respeto a los tratados que muchos crearon con los humanos. –contar aquello tampoco fue agradable para el vampiro.

-¿Aquelarre? –preguntó Jake.

-Familias. –respondió con simpleza el otro, aunque no fue completa la respuesta no hondaría en ello. –Continuemos. –Jacob echó una última mirada a la pintura, hasta que entraron a la habitación de Edward, deseó hacerle más preguntas, pero percibió el rechazo implícito del vampiro a ello, así que prefirió dejarlo.

-Sabes, aunque no duermas, una cama sería genial. –habló el moreno, pero sin darle tiempo a responder, pues atrapó su rostro para darle un apasionado beso, uno que se prolongó por más tiempo del que alguien pudiera soportar, ninguno contuvo sus fuerzas, pues no fue necesario. Unos minutos más tarde, a falta de cama, se lanzaron al suelo y empezaron a juguetear de un lado a otro, aunque sus sentidos les dieron la habilidad de no tirar nada a su alrededor. Sus juegos pronto dejaron de ser intensos y sencillamente rodaron de un lado a otro tratando de someterse, pero siempre con un tono infantil que causó gracia a la sorprendida Alice cuando llegó arriba.

-Ejem, supongo que han terminado. –carraspeó para llamar su atención, ambos miraron a la chica, con un Jake encima de Edward. –El amor nubla tus sentidos hermano. –se burló la chica. –No es que me guste interrumpirles, sobre todo por lo monos que se ven jugando como niños, pero Carlisle desea hablarnos de algo importante. –lo último lo dijo con un tono ligeramente serio que pronto quedó en el olvido cuando volvió a sonreír. Los chicos se levantaron con relativa rapidez y siguieron a la chica. Bajaron a la sala tomados de la mano para reunirse con todos quienes ya les esperaban, la mayoría sonrió al verlos así de enamorados, solo Jasper que sufría con su resistencia y Rosalie con su indiferencia fueron los que no.

-Tenemos un problema. –Carlisle de inmediato entró al tema, todos le pusieron atención, Jacob con el rostro más adusto por lo serio del ambiente. –Los asesinatos y desapariciones han aumentado dramáticamente las últimas semanas, me temo que Victoria está siendo más irracional de lo que imaginé. –la voz suave del mayor de la familia conmocionó al joven Quileute.

-¿Crees que esté reclutando? –preguntó Edward, llamando la atención de un cada vez más preocupado Jacob.

-Al principio creí que solo saciaba su ira asesinando humanos, pero la cantidad no es propia de ningún vampiro, ni siquiera todos nosotros juntos haríamos tanto daño en tan corto tiempo… a estas alturas debe tener un pequeño ejército de neófitos. –Alice contuvo un grito de sorpresa, todos se conmocionaron.

-¿Eso qué significa? –el moreno no pudo evitar preguntar, pues dentro de su mente no todo tuvo sentido.

-Los neófitos son vampiros nacientes, su sed de sangre es incontrolable y su instinto es brutal, atacan todo lo que pueden, incluso Victoria se arriesga demasiado si cree que puede controlar a tantos. –respondió Esme, acomodándose en el sofá y sufriendo con la mirada. –Muchos mueren en el proceso, pero es claro que a ella no le importa. –finalizó.

-¿Y cómo sabemos cuántos son y cuantos sobrevivirán? –aunque sonara indiferente es la realidad y no pudo contener tampoco esa pregunta.

-Hay al menos cincuenta desapariciones en distintos pueblos cercanos a Forks… -apuntó Carlisle.

-El resto depende de su voluntad. –interrumpió de pronto Jasper, que llamó más de la atención pues por primera vez parece hablar con mayor fluidez. –Si por naturaleza son débiles, morirán; pero si por el contrario saben superarse a sí mismos, sobrevivirán. –aquello tampoco fue muy alentador. –No creo que Victoria sea tan tonta de elegir tan al azar. –tuvo un argumento sólido y eso no satisfizo a nadie.

-Debemos investigar. –apuntó Emmett, soltando los brazos y pareciendo decidido.

-Puede ser peligroso. –Carlisle siempre ha temido por sus hijos, ponerlos en riesgo siempre es la última de sus opciones.

-No te preocupes, sabemos cuidarnos, además, no pelearemos ni nada, solo lo haremos al estilo Sherlock Holmes. –la siempre risueña Alice alivió la ligera tensión y todos se calmaron.

Hablaron un poco más sobre repartirse e ir a las ciudades más pobladas y tratar de encontrar algo, aunque Victoria fue muy astuta en ese aspecto y su actuación ha sido muy premeditada, al parecer la estratega del grupo es ella y no James como bien pudo pensarse. Al final Jacob y Edward salieron de la mansión, el moreno debía irse con su familia, de algún modo empezó a temer por ellos y aunque estar con el vampiro es su mayor anhelo, bajo ninguna circunstancia los pondrá en peligro. Edward lo entendió a la perfección.

-No puedo creer que la pelirroja resultara ser tan peligrosa. –habló, montándose en la moto y tomando el casco, pero sin ponérselo, observando a su amante.

-Actuamos de esa forma cuando perdemos lo que más amamos. –fue la sencilla respuesta del otro, sonriendo ligeramente. –No sé qué haría si fuese nuestro caso. –la empatía del vampiro hacia Victoria fue algo que enterneció a Jacob, pero no lo externó, lo guardó en su corazón solo para él. –Te acompañaré. –dijo de pronto.

-No soy una chica. –se defendió un poco el moreno.

-Lo sé, pero aun así quiero hacerlo. –su mirada fue seria, como si no estuviera dispuesto a recibir una negativa.

-No me opondré. –se colocó el casco y lo miró con burla. -¿Crees que puedas ser más rápido que ella? -palmeó la moto, sintiéndose orgulloso de su creación, el vampiro ladeó un poco la cabeza, lo que emocionó al moreno, pues el reto fue puesto. Aceleró a fondo una vez que estuvo preparado, la arrogancia de Edward salió a relucir cuando le dio breves segundos de ventaja, eso lo divirtió aún más, así que aceleró todo lo que pudo. La carretera dejó de ser importante y aunque no pudo ubicar al vampiro supo hasta donde podrían verse de nuevo, tuvo suerte de no encontrarse de nuevo al jefe Swan. Quince minutos después llegó al límite de La Push. Cuando se detuvo totalmente se quitó el casco, seguro de que Edward llegaría detrás.

-¿En verdad creíste que una máquina podría ganarme? –Jacob dio un salto al escuchar la voz del otro a sus espaldas, su cara fue de completa interrogación, pues no comprendió como no pudo escucharlo, aunque decidió no mencionarlo. –Conozco un atajo. –afirmó el vampiro, después de todo ambos saben las limitaciones de sus razas y aunque su velocidad es extrema, las máquinas humanas son dignas de admirarse.

-Es ridículo que no puedas seguir adelante. –habló de nuevo, dejando de lado la carrera y concentrándose una vez más en ellos, como prefiere hacerlo. –Los tratados se han roto después de todo. –aseguró.

-No según Carlisle. –respondió el vampiro. –Que estuviéramos ahí fue un asunto muy especial, necesario, puede considerarse una excepción al tratado. –aquello no fue claro para Jacob. –Creo que incluso tu padre está de acuerdo en ello. –el moreno bajó de la moto y se abrazó al vampiro tan súbitamente que lo confundió.

-Algún día esto acabará, tendrán que entender nuestro amor y que ustedes no son malos como creen. –alzó la mirada logrando la compasión de su amante que se atrevió a besarlo y acariciar sus cabellos.

-Me basta con que tú lo creas. –esa afirmación llenó de júbilo al metamorfo que sin contenerse un segundo más se abalanzó de lleno a Edward y sucumbieron a su pasión. Sus besos fueron profundos y descarados, su deseo de volver a estar juntos fue evidente y no se cortaron en ello. Edward levantó con agilidad al moreno hasta sentarlo sobre la moto, esta vez fue un poco más delicado para evitar destruir esa máquina; sus movimientos entonces fueron más lentos y sugestivos, tal vez no tendrían sexo ahora, pero por lo menos dejarían el suficiente recuerdo de sus besos para el día siguiente. Su deseo cegó sus sentidos y cuando lo notaron la patrulla de Charlie Swan se estacionó cerca de ellos; se separaron y se tomaron de las manos observando al hombre bajar del auto y observarles con cierto reproche.

-No me gusta interrumpir este tipo de eventos. –carraspeó el hombre. –Pero tuve que parar para entregarte algo Jacob. –Charlie mal miró un segundo al vampiro y luego se concentró en el moreno. Caminó unos pasos hasta estar lo suficientemente cerca para estirar el brazo y entregar un papel, el Quileute lo tomó con cierta curiosidad, sin notar la previa sonrisa de Edward. –Es una multa por exceder el límite de velocidad. –Jacob no pudo creer semejante cosa.

-Pero… pero… -se quedó sin palabras, es la primera vez en su vida que recibe una. –Ni siquiera tengo licencia. –intentó defenderse.

-Oh, no te preocupes, tu padre la tramitó por ti mientras armabas la moto, así que. –rebuscó en el bolsillo de su chamarra. –Toma, me tomé la libertad de poner el primer punto por la multa. –sonrió con burla y se dio la vuelta. –Sabes que es por tu seguridad hijo, así que procura no volver a rebasar el límite. –asintió al joven Cullen y se dio la vuelta rumbo a su patrulla. Segundos después se fue por la carretera no sin antes mirarles con comprensión, de algún modo esa fue plena aceptación a la relación de los chicos, sabe que no puede oponerse, no lo hizo al principio y no lo hará ahora que son más abiertos.

-Lo hace por tu bien. –le dijo Edward una vez que observó la mirada indignada del moreno.

-Te veré mañana. –afirmó, dándole un fugaz beso y subiendo pronto a la moto. –Seattle queda muy lejos, espero que mi padre crea la excusa. –el vampiro le sonrió y luego de un par de besos más se separaron, Jacob no pudo ver la cara de enamorado que puso el vampiro al verlo alejándose, como si lo extrañara desde ya. Hasta que lo perdió de vista fue como decidió regresar con su familia.

-o-

Las lágrimas empezaron a escurrir por sí solas cuando observó el cuerpo inerte de su mejor amigo, su cabeza yacía a unos centímetros separada de su cuello, ver su piel seca y sin vida le provocó el mayor de los dolores. El recuerdo de su sonrisa aumentó la punzada en su garganta y corazón pero nada se le ocurrió para regresar el tiempo y evitar la muerte de quien tanto amó. Se levantó con agilidad y secó con sus manos las lágrimas, logrando en un momento una mirada de completa ira y resentimiento.

-Has hecho bien, cariño. –le susurró la voz de Victoria en su oído derecho que colocó sus manos en su cintura y luego el resto de su cuerpo. Pero para Riley no hubo más sentimiento que el de rencor, la pelirroja se ha encargado todo este tiempo desde que lo hizo morir en vida de acabar con sus sentimientos de cariño, amistad, amor; con cada asesinato que ha cometido ha ido perdiendo compasión en los demás, ya no teme hacer mal como antes.

-Yo lo amaba. –afirmó sin dejar de mirar el cuerpo de Diego.

-No, no… ya no más, porque ahora somos tú y yo. –la mujer se atravesó en su mirada y lo obligó a concentrarse en ella. –Me amas a mí, tanto como yo a ti. –le dio un beso insípido en los labios, pero Riley no correspondió, así que insistió hasta que logró que el otro permitiera compartir un poco más de sí mismo. La desesperación en Victoria fue evidente para Laurent, de algún modo empezó a notar que ese muchacho estaba sustituyendo a James, no en la misma esencia, pero sí de tal forma que Victoria perdía concentración.

-Ya casi estamos completos. –murmuró el moreno, dándose la vuelta y sonriendo por sus adentros, pues, aunque no tiene ningún interés en matar a los Cullen, siente verdadera diversión ante las acciones de Victoria por vengarse. Curiosamente se siente más vivo que nunca.

-Ahora sabes lo que sucede con los traidores, Bree. –la pelirroja se separó del castaño y miró con desprecio a una de sus jóvenes adquisiciones. Pronto el resto de los neófitos presentes empezaron a salir siguiendo a Victoria, hasta que quedaron la chica Bree y Riley.

-Si eso haces con las personas que amas, no quiero saber a los que no. –el muchacho ni siquiera se movió, seguía mirando el cuerpo de Diego, como si no escuchara nada ni a nadie. Luego de unos minutos la chica salió del lugar, limpiándose las lágrimas y maldiciendo el día en que tuvo que caer en manos de Victoria. El chico por su parte volvió a murmurar entre dientes: "Yo lo amaba".

Continuará…

-o-

¡Por fin otro capítulo! Lo sé, me he tardado, espero sigan fieles a esta historia. Creo que he agradecido a todos los que tienen cuenta por aquí, agradezco mucho su atención. También a quienes no tienen cuenta, Joe y Gisela, me alegra saber que el asunto los tiene satisfechos, es la idea. Por cierto, lo del Mpreg, aun lo estoy pensando… no me decido. Saludos a todos.


End file.
